Volterra
by pcdosgirl
Summary: Edward's POV of New Moon, starting at his arrival in Italy. His life is over, he just needs to make the final adjustments to find peace.
1. Volterra

**All characters belong to SM and she deserves all credit. These are just musings of her creation.**

**Volterra**

My flight landed in Milan just after midnight. It would be six hours before any flights traveled south, so I was opting for a vehicle. It would be faster.

I waited on the the plane, not bothering to make human gestures, as we taxied to our gate. When the doors opened, I deftly took my first steps into Italy. I walked briskly but maintaining human speed, staring at nothing, through the empty terminal. My head jerked up only when I heard a generic announcer speak my name.

"_Attenzione, Edward Cullen, si prega di voler riprendere il bianco cortesia telefono." _

I had to admit, it was rather dramatic for my family. Publicly calling attention to ourselves wasn't something we made a habit of. It was sad too. I wondered who'd actually made the call to request I be paged, probably in every major Italian city airport.

_It's too late._

I entered the dimly lit garage moments later, heading for valet parking. A black Alfa Romeo was parked at the entrance, looking as though it was waiting for me. I admired the car briefly; Italian cars makers were artists. I removed the locked cover of the valet key storage, leaving it mangled. Moments later I was speeding through the city, turning on to the quiet Italian autostrade headed south.

I felt calm, more so than I would've imagined. Fleeting thoughts passed; how much she'd have loved to travel through these beautiful Tuscan country roads. I would've driven at a speed that didn't frighten her. I would have pampered her endlesslyif she'd ever agreed to tour Europe with me. As they often did, my fantasies involved me being human, and I visualized an expression on her face as we shared room service in a luxurious hotel.

_Stop it._ My internal voice was cold. I wanted to enjoy this fantasy, explore it more. However, the whole in my chest was ripping open, so I complied.

The car pleased me as did the absence of traffic. I gingerly turned on the stereo, tuning in a classical station. Doleful violins kept me company as my foot became heavier on the gas pedal and I extinguished the headlights.

Several hours later I abandoned the beautiful car outside the gates of Volterra.

Now I was a bit at a loss. I wasn't sure how to make my presence known, or if that would even be necessary. I walked along the dark cobblestone streets in silence, listening for any signs of the Volturi guards. It didn't take long.

Standing in the shadows of the Palazzo, I noticed a subtle change. The darkness around me suddenly came to life, and I heard curious glances being exchanged. My kind had found me. They're thoughts were pensive as they felt shocked and threatened. I stepped forward and raised my arms as if to surrender.

I was immediately surrounded. Grey fabric swirled around me and I was bombarded with angry accusations in my head. I tried to drown them out for the time being, only partially succeeding.

"I wish to speak to them," I said hollowly to nobody in particular.

"This is highly unusual," a deep voice responded. My eyes darted immediately to the speaker. Underneath his hood I could barely make out any features, but his thoughts were inquisitive and held no malice. This wasn't true of the others in his company. Seething suspicion filled my senses.

Demetri. I heard his name in the heads of the other strangers. This hooded vampire was the tracker I'd heard about. He had the ability to track any of our kind, anywhere. It was a unique talent, and one that made him very valuable.

_This is dangerous. Demetri shouldn't allow it._

_The masters won't take his audience._

_Look at his eyes. Something is wrong here._

_This will not please the masters._

Demetri seemed impatient. "Tell me your intentions," he ordered. There was a moment of hesitation on his part as he realized Aro would obviously want to speak to me.

I chose my words carefully, fully expecting to be acquiesced. "My intentions are to speak with your masters. Nothing more. They'll be curious about me." Demetri realized I'd left no room for argument, but he didn't waver. I hadn't given him enough to convince him I was not a threat.

"What law was broken?" It wasn't so much of a question as a demand.

"I haven't come to bear witness to any crime. I've come to request a simple favor. I will be brief."

"Who are you to come begging favors?" he hissed critically.

"My name is Edward Cullen. Carlisle is my... father," I said, listening to his thoughts for any information I could use. Demetri recognized my father's name, and his tension eased. He held respect for Carlisle. It was enough. He wasn't satisfied but hearing my identification left him little doubt that I was no menace.

_Yet, _I thought to myself_._

"Follow," he commanded. The thoughts swirling around us were incredulous but nobody disputed Demetri's authority. I ignored them as they dispersed into the dark city.

He led me through an alley and disappeared behind an ensconced wooden door. There was a flight of stairs descending to a storage facility. He moved across the cluttered basement and opened a trapdoor in the floor, motioning me towards the opening. I dropped down into a subterranean tunnel beneath the city with the tracker directly behind me.

The final leg of my journey was coming to a close.

Demetri took the lead again as we walked quickly, out of view of any humans who might have been spying in the early hour. I was surprised at how little information his thoughts gave away. I could only see the route he was taking me down, as if he were moving through the tunnel ahead of our current location. It was rather fascinating and I realized my skills at tracking were ridiculously inept.

Darting ahead momentarily, Demetri unlocked and opened a reinforced door in one fluid motion and we entered a long dimly lit room. We were passing through a heavy wooden door on the other end when Demetri threw back his hood, letting his hair fall loosely to his shoulders.

"Wait here." His eyes flashed a warning. I nodded deliberately. I didn't intend to be a nuisance unless they forced me to. I hoped they would not deny my request.

Demetri walked the length of the hallway, pushed a call button for an elevator that immediately opened, and left me alone in the long hallway. I stood, unmoving, for a good length of time.

I tried to regulate my thoughts carefully. If they denied me, I would have to make a decision. Drawing attention to myself wouldn't be difficult, but it would be my final act, and I thought I should make it effective. I humored myself with different scenarios; knocking down some buildings, throwing around a few cars, perhaps going after one their guards. It would be nothing personal, of course, but I doubt they'd stand for that. I grinned at the thought of attacking the Volturi. I might just have to take a swing at Aro. I almost chuckled.

_Don't forget why you're here. _

My thoughts were dark instantly. I wasn't going to forget. That's absurd. I knew exactly why I was here. My life was over. My life jumped off a cliff and killed herself. My life wasn't ever coming back.

My memories flooded my head, against my will. Biology class, of all things. How pathetically I reacted to her at first. How I'd wanted to kill her instantly, and kill everyone in the classroom in order to cover myself. She'd been that worth it to me, just to taste her, to have her, to claim her as mine. The meadow... our meadow. Every touch was dangerous, exquisite, so complete and never enough.

When the memory of leaving her in the forest floated through my head I could no longer be patient. I buried my face in my hands and felt like I could tumble forward onto the stone. The sound of my breathing seemed irrational, so I stopped. However, I couldn't stop the gentle lullaby that played quietly in my head. The tune was off key, lower than how I'd intended it, sounding now like a requiem of regret. My existence was nothing but regret and it needed to end.

I hoped they would agree to my request and it would be over quickly. If they didn't, I considered taking my rage out on them, and destroying the city in a bloodbath. I could probably kill dozens of the citizens they protected so hypocritically before they'd be able to stop me. I relished in the carnage I was visualizing. Yes, if they denied me, I would start killing and I wouldn't stop until my limbs were ripped from my body and I could burn. Then maybe... just maybe...

The elevator dinged and I straightened. Demetri stepped out followed by another guard, massive in size, also in a grey robe. The figure next to him stared indignantly at my face as they walked towards me. His thoughts were repugnant.

_Dares disturb the masters. A request. A favor. I don't care who his father is. Their way of life insults us all. It's disgusting. They should all be eliminated._

My face contorted into a snarl. I had just made my first Volturi enemy. Felix. Maybe he'd be the one.

"Do you thirst?" Demetri asked, sounding polite in comparison. He was scrutinizing my preparedness.

"No, I'm ready now," I replied, impatiently. Felix rolled his eyes. I tuned out his opinions of me and of my family. They both turned and we entered the elevator as the doors closed behind us. Seconds later they reopened into what appeared to be a normal reception area.

This area of the Volturi's residence was made part of a facade, complete with a human receptionist. She raised her head from her work, smiling nonchalantly at me.

"Welcome to the Bishop's Castle of Volterra, Mr. Cullen. It's very nice having you here. If there's anything you _desire_, please don't hesitate to ask." I noted the slight tone with the word desire. Her voice was professional, flat, but she genuinely wanted to make me comfortable. She wanted to be good at her job. She believed, without a doubt, her efforts were appreciated.

Felix stepped forward and when the receptionist smiled at him, she warmed. Her smile was met with a possessively smug leer from Felix. He revealed her name in his lustful thoughts. _Gianna_. There weren't words in his thoughts, but a mental image. It was gruesome and carnal. She was nude, broken and drained and her eyes were vacant of life while his eyes were sanguine and blood-filled. I blocked the repulsive image, shaking my head as if I could erase the vision. I couldn't look at her again and I shuddered at the violence Felix was capable of.

Demetri and Felix walked side by side, their steps perfectly synced, and I followed silently behind them. I focused on how to approach the Volturi masters. We hadn't slowed our pace and my time to plan grew short. It would be easier when I was in the same room with Aro, Caius and Marcus, able to read their thoughts. I fully intended to manipulate the situation in my favor.

A direct and honest approach would be the only choice. Aro would see past any deception anyway. I wouldn't make any concrete decisions until I could better understand their minds. I simply wanted to convince them to do this the easiest way possible. The less damage I caused, the easier this would be for my family.

I was led down a long hall and an ornately carved door layered in gold was being held open for me. I stiffly walked through the door.

The office of the masters was stunning, to say the least. A very distinct smell of patchouli lingered in the air. Large leather chairs lined the walls, and behind them, antiquated scrolls were neatly rolled and placed on shelves. Three perfectly polished desks had been lined in an arch in the center of the room. I recognized the figures sitting behind them instantly. Aro sat in the middle with Cauis to his left and Marcus on his right.

Aro was standing and his expression beamed with false surprise as I entered the room followed quickly by the two guards. My mind absorbed as much information as possible. Aro was calculating, theatrical and manipulative. Marcus was despondent and apathetic. He barely perceived my arrival, desperately troubled and utterly hopeless. He was my future if I couldn't convince them…

Caius, on the other hand, was very aware of my presence. He was unpredictable. Aro intimidated him. That was unexpected, and seemed very odd. Everything I'd ever heard of the Voluturi claimed they were equals. This isn't the impression I was gathering now, for myself. I had gathered enough information and knew I had only one opportunity for the outcome I needed.

"The son of Carlisle has finally come to call!" Aro's voice was light and jovial, but I wasn't influenced or fooled by his casual tone. He was appraising my worth, that was perfectly clear.

Aro's smile didn't waiver for an instant. "Come in, come in!" he begged. He lightly stepped around the desk, holding out his hand for me, as if to shake it, but I had been thoroughly educated of Aro's gift. I was aware of all of their gifts, recalling Carlisle's stories. His delighted expression turned to curiosity as he stared at my hand. I was already offering it to him, palm down.

~*~

I sat in the dark, sulking.

It was still dark out when I'd lost my case with Aro and Caius. They dismissed my threats as trite impossibilities. Aro dripped with enthusiasm as he offered me a place in his guard, trying desperately to persuade me to join them in my despair, offering me anything I could possibly desire, which made me furious.

Being deceptively hospitable, Aro guided me through the common areas on a personal tour, proudly discussing the others in his guard and their many "_wonderful"_ talents. He was particularly fond of the dreadful twins I'd been introduced to, as we walked through a courtyard filled with imported flora.

Carlisle had given me detailed information on the dangerous siblings. Jane and Alec had been sitting casually in the garden, each had their head bent towards books they held in their laps. Jane was devouring a modern novel, ironically about vampires, while Alec passively skimmed through an ancient and fragile looking book. It appeared to be a collection of philosophy that hadn't been translated from Camunic, a language that had died out fifteen hundreds year previously.

Both siblings were clearly irritated by the interruption and never spoke a word, only held eye contact for as long as Aro's presence deemed necessary. Jane was unbelievably sadistic and unstable while Alec seemed strangely aloof. They mirrored their own abilities, which wasn't surprising, considering their actual ages. If the moment had been any less tense, I might have studied them more closely. Carlisle's depiction of them was vivid and treacherous. However, their particular gifts would be of no use to me and therefore I had little interest in them.

Aro quickly ushered me deeper into the ludicrous tour, offering quickly to rank me equal to the twins, as he explained why I should consider his invitation.

"If your life is already so meaningless, why wouldn't you at least speculate on the possibilities?" he'd lamented, a hint of regret in his tone. He was obsessively impressed with my mind reading ability, and he called my request "wasteful". The word hung on me. I toyed with it now, here in the dark.

_Wasted time, wasted effort, wasted torment, anguish and pain. All summed up to my pathetic, wasted life. Wasted choices, wasted opportunity, wasted attic, wasted phone call, wasted flight, wasted car, wasted humility. And you're still sitting here, wasting time instead of wasting away._

I was, if nothing else in the whole damned world, wasteful.

The Volturi had dismissed me like a self-indulgent child.

Afterwards, filled with rage, I almost succumbed to my predatory blood-lust. I felt completely unabashed, stalking any fragile human who was already close to his or her own death. Dawn was breaking over Volterra and the streets were crowding for a substantial celebration. I could hear the thoughts around me, repeating the name of the holiday, Saint Marcus Day. Red was everywhere, driving my salacity.

I'd manage to find what I was seeking, picking out my victim from a side alley. The man was embodied with age, easily in his nineties, having no friends or family to concern myself with. I approached him surreptitiously, trying to avoid his face. There was a loud sound behind me, and the man turned, looking directly at me. I couldn't avoid his horrified eyes and I froze.

The monster hadn't resurfaced. There was no urgent need to quench thirst. The monster remained dormant. The victim would've been _mine_.

I fled.

Bolting through shadows, I hunted again, but not for blood. Following an easily traceable scent, my own, I found what I was looking for. It was the basement I'd been led to hours earlier by Demetri. Solitary confinement. I hoped it wasn't a commonly used passage as I sank into the darkness, brooding. I tried to rationally consider my options.

I'd been sitting here in the dark for some immeasurable waste of time, mulling over the alternatives I faced. I was being ridiculous, unable to choose. I didn't want to think of it anymore. So I allowed my thoughts to return to joyful times. Stolen moments that had haunted me for seven months. Moments I'd tried to shirk from my perfect memory were now being embraced without abandon.

I plunged myself to the depths of my sorrow, now intentionally recalling her face, her scent, her warmth, her sounds, her gestures, everything. I cried her name in my head, begging forgiveness, begging for another chance. Every moment with her altered my fate and led me to this moment in this basement. I wouldn't bother with fantasies that could never ever see fruition. Instead, I drown myself in my perfect memories.

Tyler Crowley's van was in my vision. It had tried to kill her three times in as many seconds. I had saved her, clutching her into my arms, holding her next to my body, and what should have been an instinctive act of chivalry actually turned me into a rude and inexcusable beast, unsure of how I should treat her. She had been too observant and became suspicious of me. It was such an awkward sensation and I handled it miserably.

_I'm so sorry._

I recalled, with precise clarity the night I'd burgled into her room. It hadn't been my intent to actually enter her home, but as I crept outside her window, disgusted with myself, a secret was revealed. _She talked in her sleep_. I smiled into the dark basement, embarrassed and excited simultaneously. I had slipped in quietly and watched her sleep, listening intently, so curious about what she was dreaming, until she breathed my name.

That was it; that was the moment in which I was changed forever.

_I need you._

Again, I thought of the alluring afternoon in the meadow. As we sat in the clearing, warmed by the sun, my skin had fascinated her and she'd been curious. For the first time, I allowed her touch, closing my eyes, savoring my acute senses. Her fingers trembled ever so gently on my hand, tracing up my arm. I smiled at her. She was so soft, mysterious, frail, so warm. I could reveal myself to her completely after the incredible afternoon, in the meadow, with the sun warming our faces…

_So warm..._

Suddenly, my head jerked forward. My epiphany was poetic. I _wanted _to feel the sun again. I wanted this so urgently my body was already in motion, ready to sprint into the streets. I froze at the bottom of the stairs. This is exactly how it should be, of course, but for her I would need to perfect my final act. For her, I would wait until the sun was directly overhead, as it'd been in the meadow. In the most crowded area of the celebration I would step into the warm sunlight.

They would have absolutely no choice but to end me once the sun was shining on my bare skin. I reeled, going back to the floor where I'd sat before. I would only have to wait a short time, only hours, and I didn't want to waste them.

I allowed my memories to flood me, entirely at peace.

I remembered Bella.

_Bella. I love you, Bella._

~*~

Time was growing near, and I'd recalled every moment we'd shared together, every instant in her presence, recalling them dozens of times each. I was completely composed as I stood and slowly exited my confinement.

The Palazzo dei Priori had been transformed into an ocean of red. I could see the sun shining beyond the shadows where I stood, waiting patiently, mere feet from the rays of the sun. I was observing the crowd with a strange sense of amusement. Saint Marcus Day was in full swing and the humans seemed to be really enjoying themselves, creating quite a ruckus. They were clueless of the deception of the grand holiday.

I wondered if Marcus felt flattered by all the attention, and quickly realized; Marcus didn't feel anything anymore. I could completely empathize. Marcus had lost his life a very long time ago. His existence now was a formality. Alone here, lost in my peaceful mood, I was able to pity him.

I decided the time was close enough and began unbuttoning my shirt, staring now at nothing in particular. I casually discarded the garment on the stone, thinking very briefly of my family. I felt so much love for them, even knowing how painful this would be. They would never recover, but perhaps one day they would accept my fate. I smiled, thinking of them, running through images of their faces. I'd been very lucky to have such a family.

The clock began to chime, sounding distant.

I had flashes now of Forks High School. There had been no frightening memory so vivid as when Bella had come so close to me on her first day. I felt no shame, now, and even enjoyed this memory. I'd wanted to take her life myself. Laughable, now, as it was, the memory seemed gentle to me.

Oh, and my rivals I'd experienced jealousy over. Even they were wonderful now, in my recollection. My jealousy had been very intense, and now I realized those human boys had become part of me and I was more like them than I'd ever dreamed.

Bella's father, Charlie, was there, too, in my mind. Stern, disapproving but allowing, quietly wishing I'd fall off the face of the planet. I remembered his love for his only daughter, and remorse washed out of me for him.

Elizabeth. Strange how I struggled to remember her, after all this time. Her face was now clear and beautiful. In my imagination, she was standing just behind Bella.

As my mind bid farewell to all of my magnificent and innocent memories, I allowed my final thoughts to encompass me. I had already chosen which one it would be. And I'd chosen well.

We were sitting near the forest. Bella's ancient truck waited nearby. She'd become dizzy after I carried her through the thick unmarked trail, back from the meadow. I heard my voice, "...something I wanted to try," I'd said. Not asked, which would've probably been the more appropriate approach. No, I'd simply said it; ignorant to the fact I was being oblivious of what she might have wanted. Taking her face into my hands, I'd kissed her.

Bella's response was so incredibly provocative.

I'd lost track of the chiming, completely engrossed, reminiscent. It didn't matter; it was time. Stretching my palms toward the thundering crowd, I didn't hesitate, closing my eyes. I stepped forward into the warmth of the sun.

It was all over so quickly, that I was shocked.

Bella was in my arms. My eyes opened, surprised and overjoyed. It had worked! It was an incredible relief, realizing now, how wrong I'd been about my afterlife. Speaking directly to Bella, I whispered, "Amazing. Carlisle was right." My voice lifted up away from me, drifting almost tangibly on the air. It was the most incredible feeling. Death was beautiful. Bella was beautiful.

"...back into the shadows." I could hear her voice, and my memories had done her no justice. Her voice was energetic and enchanting.

She was trying to convey something she thought might be important. She looked so delighted, panic stricken and urgent over some mundane thought. I almost laughed!

"You have to move!" she shouted.

Her face was bright and warm and I couldn't help raising my hand to caress her cheek, feeling how soft it was. Strangely, I thought I'd heard the clock tower chime again. Bells. It seemed odd, but Bella was too much of a distraction to give it any thought.

"I can't believe how quick it was," I said with gratitude, wondering if they were enjoying watching me burn now. I hoped they were, they had completely earned it. "I didn't feel a thing- they're very good," I confessed with admiration. Bella looked confused, and I decided I'd have to explain all of this to her later.

"_Death that hath sucked the honey of they breath, hath had no power yet upon they beauty,_" I iterated, as I had on her birthday, the words of Romeo to his Juliet. I inhaled the intoxicating aroma of freesia and strawberries. More bells chimed in my head. "You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it." Wait, that can't be right. Bella would not be found if I'd been sent to hell. I felt like I was missing something.

And Bella was being charming again. "I'm not dead," she was insisting, "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" She was almost screaming, and I couldn't imagine what she was so frantic about. But she looked delightfully adorable.

"What was that?" Surely she could explain her angst. Everything was wonderful!

"We're not dead, not yet!" I considered this for a moment. How could it be she was arguing about being together, finally, after so long. What other explanation could there possibly be? "But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-"

Reality spun me around, out of control. How could I have been so blind? But that meant she was really here. How? Why? She wasn't dead. _Not yet_. That was the phrase that sobered me instantly. We had to vanish. How could I make us vanish? I pulled her into the shadows behind me. Too late!

Demetri and Felix were approaching. I'd caused enough of a commotion to become a nuisance, and now I would have to pay the price. My mind raced, trying to sort together how to remove Bella from the danger.

Again, I was too late. Lifting her too quickly, I spun her behind me towards the wall and took a shielding stance, reaching my arms behind me around either side of her.

"Greetings, gentlemen." I thought I'd start with politeness, or at least political correctness. I wasn't sure how this was going to conclude itself, but I had no intention of putting Bella any further into harm's way.

Bella. The reality of her presence barely beginning to sink in.

"I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters." I hadn't technically broken the law, and hoped fleetingly this would conclude peacefully. Bella was alive. This had all been entirely unnecessary.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix suggested maliciously. His thoughts were fixated on Bella and he already found her appealing. I could feel my lip raising into a scowl as the violent urge to strike coiled like a spring inside me.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," I replied as my voice chilled the air with threat.

"I know your instruction, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

Demetri attempted to alleviate the tension. "Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun,"he said blandly, glancing towards the crowd. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you. Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" I suggested without turning to her. Surely she would hear the force of my tone and capitulate.

Felix had a lusty expression as he uttered, "No, bring the girl." I heard his mind echoing her name and it sickened me.

Immediately my stance turned aggressive. "I don't think so," I snarled. If there were any chance of Bella surviving my attack, I'd have killed him for the vile fantasies he was envisioning.

"No," I heard whispered behind me. Bella?

_Bella, be quiet, and don't move._

"Shh" I directed behind me, harsher than I'd meant to in my alarm. Was she not aware of the jeopardy she was in? All Felix needed was provocation. He crouched forward and I followed suit.

"Felix, not here," Demetri snapped at the hulking mass. Turning to face me, Demetri continued his attempt to reason. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

Demetri had no reason to question Aro. He lived under the influence of other's abilities and was anesthetized by the malevolence of his Volturi masters. He believed this confrontation was unnecessary and we should simply speak to Aro.

My determination to keep Bella as far from the Bishop's Mansion was slipping away from me. I had to think quickly. I could sense her fear and knew it was sparking a flame inside Felix. He wouldn't break protocol by harming her within the city walls, unless she was offered to him by the Aro. The idea was horrific.

"Certainly. But the girl goes free." There would be absolutely no compromise and my tone made that perfectly clear.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The tracker sounded almost compassionate and it caught me off guard. "We do have rules to obey," he murmured as if acknowledging a horrible secret. It confused me for a moment, before I realized he was seeing as clearly as I was the terrible possibilities. His empathy wasn't with Bella, but with me... with who I was... he was considering the effects of my death on Carlisle!

Did he hold my father in such reverence? Yes, obviously he did, but why? I searched his thoughts but found only remorse for my situation. Still, it was enough for me to beseech his rank and empathy.

"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri," I replied flatly, mentally preparing to pull Bella onto my back and run faster than I'd ever run. Protecting her was all that I had left.

"That's just fine." Felix's posture stiffened. He was preparing to force the situation.

Oblivious to Felix, and with deep emotion Demetri whispered, "Aro will be disappointed."

I suddenly saw Demetri's instruction. I was to be taken and there would be no witnesses.

Vulgarity pulsed through me. My desperation kept me civil in my response. "I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," was all I added dryly, anticipating their assault.

Felix and Demetri began to move in.

Without moving, I theorized how I would avoid letting them near Bella. Being outnumbered, as I was, put her at a deadly disadvantage.

Unless…

Maybe I wasn't outnumbered. My eyes turned to crowd. I clenched my jaw and smiled. My sudden movement surprised them and they hesitated.

Alice's figure emerged from the shadow of the alley. Her thoughts raced, explaining a multitude of answers at once. Her vision had been wrong, obviously. Bella never hesitated to come here. Victoria had returned. Laurent revisited as well, with murderous intent. Werewolves?! Ephraim Black's descendant, a bond with Bella.. MY Bella!

I saw it all, in the briefest moment, everything that had led to the present. My guilt was crushing me. Alice's presence was both a blessing and a curse.

_Bella... what have I done?_

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present." It was wonderful to hear her voice after so long but my head was perched in a terrible mix of determination and defeat. My sister treaded lithely to my side. Taken back by her sudden emergence, Felix and Demetri straightened, maintaining a guarded position.

I took the moment for their surprise to settle, and regrouped. The onslaught of Alice's knowledge was almost too much to bare, but there was a reason she was letting me see her thoughts, forcing them into me. I was caught in an enclave of power and powerlessness.

"We're not alone," Alice warned lightly, indicated the festivities that were now beginning to take sharper notice of the five of us. We were causing a scene and she intended to use that to an advantage.

"Please Edward, be reasonable," Demetri begged, shaking his head in frustration. I tried to focus on the current situation putting the Quileute Tribe and Bella's dangerous relations with them out of my head.

"Lets," I heard myself say. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser." My eyebrow twitched upward, threateningly, begging.

Demetri was becoming exasperated. His sigh had a good deal of weight. He made another attempt to draw us away from the crowd.

"At least let us discuss this more privately."

"No." My answer was final. I would draw her nearer into their clutches. Felix _liked_ my answer, wanting to fight for her.

Then came a voice I'd never heard but still recognized. I knew enough about the little fiend approaching us to be able to not require audible familiarity. She spoke with authority.

_Jane._

"Enough."

We were defeated. I was defeated. I could try to refuse her but Bella would have nothing to shield her from them. Jane's power was too great.

"Jane," was all I could articulate.

Beside me, my sister didn't seem as bothered. She shifted her weight and folded her arms, her face expressionless.

"Follow me." Jane's childlike voice was in no manner a request.

Felix waved his arm in a flourish, obviously amused at the turn of events. Wrapping my arm protectively around what was now my desperate cargo, Bella and I followed down the narrow alley, trailed closely by my sister. I had put them in the most despicable position. Why had Alice brought her here? Elation and grief threatened to consume me.

Alice wasn't clear of our outcome, obviously. Aro had not drawn any conclusions as to what he would do to us. She'd come to the conclusion that _she and I_ weren't in any great peril, and she tried to hide the fact that her visions for Bella weren't clear at all.

She was still showing me what had led up to their arrival in Italy, and I wanted to cover any trace of our private conversing.

"Well, Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here," keeping my voice as monotone as possible. My sister was immediately in step with my spoken conversation, not faltering in her thoughts she was sharing with me.

"_I didn't any other way," s_he thought.

"It was my mistake," she responded. "It was my job to set it right."

"What happened?" I said, making my voice sound like I was really asking. She'd already shown me the entire conversation with Bella in Charlie's familiar living room. Bella had casually referred to her "jump" as recreational. She was going to have to explain that to me in great detail, soon.

Still, I needed to hear something, a distraction, to hear her voice while I traced circles on the fragile human I couldn't exist without.

_Bella..._

I rubbed her skin and felt her hair, wanting so badly to make this a nightmare she could wake up from. I'd pulled her so deeply into my horrific world and I pulsated with energy, ready to protect her at any level, but I knew I was over my head. I was leading her into a lair of evil and I needed to focus.

Alice continued with the charade and I did my best to respond. She embellished slightly, but kept the tone casual. In her thoughts she was now explaining the relationship between Bella and the adolescent pack of wolves. She'd grown close to Ephraim Black's descendant. How close, I wondered, but couldn't ask. This wasn't the time to be jealous but I saw through Alice's eyes and I loathed this young Quieleute.

Jacob.

Ephraim's grandson.

Charlie's living room. _The young Quieleute demanded that Alice divulge information. Bella's face was gaunt and frightened._

Jacob Black.

"Hm."

I heard my voice had gone rigid. Without realizing, my arm wound tighter around Bella. I was envious that Alice had been the one to return first. I'd been such a coward.

I'd left Bella in chaos. Of course she bonded with the young Quileute.

Jane had already descended down a narrow grate in the alley. Alice disappeared directly behind her. I hesitated, not wanting Bella out of my sight.

_I'll catch her, stop worrying. Your face is a dead give away. Plus you're making her uncomfortable._

I squinted at my sister's thoughts as they filtered from the darkness below. I glanced at Bella. Alice was correct, as usual. Bella's expression was filled with terror and her eyes were searching mine for some sort of grasp, something I wasn't providing.

"It's all right, Bella," I said calmly, noting it was the first time I'd spokenher name out loud in almost half of a year. It was also the first time I'd spoken directly to her since I realized my death had not gone quite the way I'd planned.

I needed to make this right and I had no idea how to ease the tension. Bella's fear was completely valid. We were headed back to the Bishop's Castle and I was powerless against it. I felt frantic and I needed to give her strength.

"Alice will catch you." I tried to sound reassuring. This drop was not a threat and yet I knew it was going to put her into the clutches of every evil. Once she dropped, I would either die to save her or witness a miracle that would save her. She was alive and I'd do whatever I could to preserve that fact.

Demetri and Felix were becoming increasingly impatient. It was rare they traveled at a human's pace. Bella complied, reluctantly, sitting at the mouth of the grate. Her voice was shaken as she called down below.

"Alice?" I simply broke, hearing her fear, her determination. This human, this child, this incredible creature... the love I felt was suffocating.

"I'm right here, Bella," came Alice's voice from below. I could see her clearly, but Bella must be terrified by the drop.

_She needs to move faster. Assist her, if necessary._

I took a knee over Bella, holding her wrists which seemed so frail. This was wrong, I knew. She felt limp in my arms as I lowered her into the darkness, leaning down to shorten her fall as much as possible.

"Ready?" I called to the empty space below.

_Good grief, Edward, stop being funny. What do you think I'm doing down here?_

I smiled at my sister's good nature and her humor. She loved Bella almost as protectively as I did. And now she was offended.

"Drop her," she answered, curtly. I let go. I heard air rush out of Bella's lungs the second Alice caught her, and I stiffened. Alice hadn't caught her gently enough.

_She's fine. Sorry._

Scowling, I joined them, silently landing below. My arms were immediately around Bella in the dark. I felt a thrill shoot through me as Bella wrapped her arms tightly to my waist. I was smiling as we walked, not knowing our outcome but overcome by her presence and her touch. It wasn't difficult to see Alice in front of us, Jane in front of her. My eyes were never lost in the dark.

Bella had no visibility, and she stumbled often. I kept her on her feet easily, but I was keenly aware of the patronizing Felix was thinking. Demetri was oddly amused. _Yes, my girlfriend is considerably less dexterous than most humans_, I humored to myself.I didn't relinquish the chance to touch her face. I tried to do this so Felix and Demetri wouldn't be terribly aware of my vulnerability towards her, so I kept my movement subtle. And I allowed my fingers to trace her smooth features as we walked.

I breathed her scent several times, allowing the intoxicating feeling to spin in my head. She was here, in my arms. Dire straights be damned, she was here. I no longer cared what the guards behind me saw and I kissed her gently on the forehead. While we walked, I repeated this often. She was trembling and enticing. I had momentary dreams of Pinocchio meeting the Blue Fairy.

My vanity of her response were violently obliterated. She was shivering, not trembling.

_Idiot! She's freezing... she's human!_

I quickly removed my cold arms, scolding myself for the amount of contact I'd forced on her in the cold dark. I had nothing to offer her for warmth, still bare chested. I felt completely useless. I settled for holding her hand.

But Bella protested, her teeth protesting the cold. She wrapped herself tighter around my torso. What could I do? I tried to rub her arm, quickly enough to summon warmth in the friction. It was an odd sensation, stimulating even in the tension that surrounded us.

Her slow progress didn't go unnoticed, and I heard Felix huffing frustrated sounds behind us. He was provoking me to no end. But we soon passed through the entryway to the long hallway with the elevator. I tensed, knowing we would soon be in the presence of the Volturi, and Bella would soon be mortally exposed to them. I would talk us out of this or we would die together.

Nobody would touch her without a fight.

Bella, the human who knew all of our secrets, because of me, would soon be facing all of them. I felt my body react, my mind alert and focused. For this, I was ready, finally.


	2. Verdict

20

**Verdict**

Jane held the elevator with an impatient and apathetic expression. She was easy to read, having little to concern herself with. Her entire existence revolved around pleasing her masters, waiting for her talent to be summoned. The prospect of violence today seduced her. Her gift was powerful and had killed countless times because it was rare that a mortal survived her attack. The human would have to be especially enduring. Jane's eyes shifted to Bella as we passed closely to her, entering the elevator. For an infinitesimal moment, Jane had a coherent primitive thought, and it was directed at Bella.

_Paltry._

Inside the elevator, I was loathed to have Jane so close to Bella, but reminded myself that sadistic and cold Jane didn't need proximity to cause harm. It wasn't a reassurance, simply a fact. Still, I pulled Bella towards the corner, shielding her.

Demetri seemed to pose little threat, unless you attempt to escape his masters. Felix, on the other hand, was a different matter. He only knew physical violence. Felix would have to physically move towards Bella to harm her, making Jane the largest threat. I surveyed her closely. Aro's instruction was whispered in her memory. She'd been given authority to squelch any confrontation.

As the elevator doors closed, the three of them simultaneously threw back their cloaks, causing Bella to startle. She hugged herself to me, and I continued to stroke her arm until the doors opened again to the reception area.

The mood in the lobby had changed, subtly. Gianna was watching the elevator door when it opened, and her smile was brusque. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said in her professional tone, but her voice shook. She addressed only Jane.

"Gianna," Jane replied dismissively, nodding.

Felix winked at the woman. I heard her heart flutter once, and she giggled. She was completely unaware of his intentions. Beside me, Alice gaped and her mind was filled with expletives, but she quickly recovered. Her vision mirrored the one I'd deciphered, hours earlier, from Felix, and the horror that had flashed in my sister's eyes was disturbing. Her ability to see the deplorable image solidified Gianna's fate.

_Can't we do something?_ Her thought was pleading and hushed. I ran through possibilities, trying to convince myself there might be hope, and I came up utterly empty. My head turned away from Alice, then slowly back to stare blankly as I walked. Alice's thoughts fell silent.

Now Alec waited for us expectantly, less impatient than Jane but mildly irritated at our unusually slow pace. He took a few long strides towards us, arms stretched towards his sister. His tone was relaxed as he spoke Jane's name, and she answered him, "Alec," with the precisely the same inflection. They embraced, kissing one another's cheeks. Alec turned an analytical gaze to us, scrutinizing Bella for a moment.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two," and glancing at Bella he added, "..and a half.". He seemed to take a moment to appraise me after he spoke. Addressing Jane once again, he simply said, "Nice work." His mannerism had a mocking feel to it, causing Jane to laugh lightly.

"Welcome back, Edward. You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," I replied dryly. Alec only chuckled, his eyes shifting again to Bella as she clutched my torso. I held her closely.

"And _this_ is the cause of all the trouble?" he puzzled, his voice mildly jeering.

Alec was curious about us and didn't have nearly the amount of malice in his thoughts, but he was deceptive. He didn't outwardly enjoy violence, as Jane did. He considered himself a warden, not executioner. I tried to control my expression at his cheeky condescension, flashing a curt smile.

Suddenly I was appalled at the image Felix had conjured directly behind me, and it turned me to stone. It intensified.

Felix was vividly fantasizing. About Bella.

"Dibs." His voice was amused. Without warning, violence exploded inside me. I tasted venom as my hands were readying to rip his head from his body. Felix was about to die. I turned and started to advance toward him. _Rip his head from his neck and tear the rest of him apart, killing every member of this putrid coven to pieces_, not really caring but willing to believe I somehow had the advantage. Felix beckoned, eager for violence. I was considerably more eager.

Alice's hand was immediately on my arm, locking her fingers around it. _NO!_ She wouldn't have been aware of Felix's thoughts. Her panic was from her own vision and her terrified voice raced out towards me, jarring me. _Edward! STOP! DON'T!_

It wasn't the sound of her voice in my head, or whatever she'd said out loud that stopped me. It was the perfectly clear vision she was screaming at me.

In the vision, my sister was being restrained and fighting fiercely against the hands that entangled her, dragging her away. Her face was wrenched with anguish. And Bella… Bella's life was unceremoniously slaughtered in front of a fresh smoky pyre where I was burning.

I stared into Alice's eyes, still drowning in my venom. She was begging me and I couldn't take it. I forced myself to stop, never leaving Alice's eyes.

_I didn't see anything, Edward. Nothing. Whatever it is he was thinking isn't a real threat. _

I realized the simple truth at once. She hadn't seen Felix's image because it was merely a sick fantasy. After an extremely long moment, I breathed again. As I forced myself to regain my composure, I turned back to Alec, removing Felix from my mind completely.

It was tasking.

_Edward, you need to control yourself. Get a grip, okay?_

I straightened, pulling Bella closer as I cuffed her to me. She had become stiff and I felt ashamed. Why hadn't she turned away? She hadn't even cried out. I avoided her eyes, afraid to frighten her further.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again." Alec had completely dismissed the encounter. All sincere traces civility had been banished from me and I struggled to maintain my compusure.

Jane was speaking. "Let's not keep him waiting," she advised. I nodded once.

We were moving again, and I purposely focused my mind. I was taken back when the twins moved towards the door of the turret room. Aro had shown me this room and seemed amused by my reaction to it. He'd explained that the room wasn't only used for _sustenance_. It was a considerable room, capable of holding larger crowds more comfortably. However, we were only three, so I fully expected our reception would be met in the office, and suspicion washed over me. This room held few purposes, but one was more pertinent than the rest. My arms tightened around Bella's soft body as we passed through the alcove.

My mind scanned the half dozen minds in the chamber. A small group had formed, each whispering in hushed voices. All the thoughts of the room silenced at once, as they simultaneously looked at us with casual expressions. My vision locked on Aro, who, in turn, was gazing adoringly at Jane.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" His sentiment was nauseating. He stalked forward, followed by the entourage of his personal bodyguards. I could hear anticipation for a great many things in his thoughts, but certainly he seemed entertained by the dramatic entrance of his guards and their captives.

He kissed Jane, briefly but with an odd intimacy. She responded, "Yes, Master" and her gaze was reverent as she smiled. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

His eyes never left hers. "Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me." She gushed with his praise.

Aro turned to face us, guarding his thoughts, somewhat. I was still able to read his mental considerations. If given the chance to read Alice, he'd know how to block me. But for now, he could only attempt to not focus on any real intent.

I realized his sincerity was undeniable. He was genuinely happy to see us. Happy I hadn't been "wasteful" and more curious than I was comfortable with about Alice. His thoughts were less clear regarding Bella, however he was realizing he would be able to use her to his advantage, if necessary.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" he beamed, his hands coming together with glee. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" Aro speaking their names out loud was unsettling. I maintained my focus, reading everything I could from him. He was delighted, without any doubt, but something else, something aggressive.

Peripherally, I noticed Bella's eyes glaze. I was incredulous at her endurance, but understood that it wouldn't last much longer. I listened momentarily to her heart rate, and decided it was still within a healthy human limit.

_Hold on, my love. I'll get us out of this._ Her staring eyes never left Aro.

Aro faced Felix momentarily and his purpose flashed across me. He desired Marcus and Caius to witness all of this. Addressing the vile guard directly, he commanded, "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." Felix was despondent to miss any of events that may unravel here, but his will was always secondary, and he obeyed.

"Yes, Master." He turned and was gone.

The room fluctuated. Every creature moved with Aro, and it was disturbing to witness. They were all extensions of him, and underlying thoughts made me realize, in some cases, it was only immense sedation that kept them bent to his will. Aro turned his attention directly towards me again. His thoughts were condescending. _Foolish. Foolish and wasteful._

"You see, Edward?" His face was tightening to a sneer. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

I considered this. If they'd granted my request, Alice and Bella would've been seen as accomplices. Alice would've burned very shortly after I was. Bella would've been _appreciated_ slightly longer, but only by a margin. I concurred, emphatically.

"Yes, Aro, I am."

With an obvious gleam in his eyes, Aro responded. "I love a happy ending." He sighed dramatically, turning towards his entourage, and I had to admit, his thespian skills were well honed. He slumped, every so slightly before adding, "They are so rare," with calculated rue.

He turned towards us again and Bella blinked rapidly. I couldn't assume to know what she was thinking or how she perceived this incredibly bizarre reality. I felt disconnected. Why was she even here? How did it come to this? How much damage could she take by having me in her life? For a moment I considered Aro's offer. _If he's willing to let Bella go free I will agree to join._ Logic screamed at me. The knowledge of the sedated members of his entourage suggested this would not protect her. _Besides, that's what he wants. He'll use her. Don't allow the ruse. It won't save her._

"But I want the whole story. How did this happen?" His purposeful eyes appeared at a loss momentarily. "Alice?" His eyes glided to my sister. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake," he scolded.

Alice didn't hesitate with her smooth response. "Oh I'm far from infallible," she easily replied. Her smile was cryptic and mischievous. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them." She acknowledged her flaws with a direct intent I didn't understand at first. _I belong only to Jazz. _My jaw clenched. She was well aware of the threat here. Was she shielding me from visions? Surely she'd give me warning, if she felt the threat warranted it.

"You're too modest," Aro offered, ignoring her attempts to downplay her gift. My visions had convinced him to always trust Alice. Why not, I always had, with one exception. Did Aro see that exception? Certainly he saw my conflict with Bella's transformation, but would that make some significant difference today? Aro wasn't focusing on anything but Alice's attention at the moment.

Aro continued to droll appreciation. "I've seen some of your amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent." His eyes were filled with unbridled greed. "Wonderful!" It all became clear with his exclamation. It was Alice he wanted. I'd exposed her. And she was aware of the threat. She'd seen something.

Alice's eyes had inadvertently moved to where I stood, stone still, absorbing everything. _You're up to speed, right? This could swing way out of control. Please stay with me here?_

My chin jutted down and I froze it there. Aro's eyes flashed at me. I hadn't been subtle enough. But his voice was jovial again.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we?" His glance towards me was scolding without holding any real interest. "It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself." He paused briefly, sucking in air, allowing the drama of his speech a moment to settle. He glanced at the immortals surrounding him, inspecting their responses. _His audience._ He was using this room as a stage. He felt an advantage by having members of his guard here. His thoughts cleared momentarily.

_Surely they'll see the advantage of this life. And how grand we'll be, with the boy and his astute sister! It would be perfection!_ He'd let down his guard and his intentions were perfectly laid out. I struggled to find a way to use this to my advantage. He'd use Bella against me. Her safety was critical. He saw no use for her. But he desired Alice's gift, vehemently. And he thought I would be a tremendous addition to the guard. To what end? Then I saw his vision.

Alice and I adorned in grey robes and our eyes glowed with crimson power. Our will was gone, replaced with a palpable and irrefutable purpose. Our previous ties, including Carlisle and Esme, were simply erased, replaced with the desire for obedience and blood.

There'd be no sadness for our loss. We'd be compensated with falsities and sedation.

Aro's mind clamped. He'd only dropped his guard for a split second, but it was enough for me to realize everything. He wanted power, at _almost_ any cost. I felt completely vulnerable, yet empowered by knowing Aro's intent so keenly.

_He'll do anything to procure us. And we'll do anything to get away, and remain intact, while that was still possible._ My mind was racing so I forced it to slow, focus.My eyes burned, but I tensed my body to camouflage my sudden awareness. He was still addressing Alice.

"Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way." He was now leering at Alice and I realized I'd grown impatient. I relaxed, waiting for the game to play out.

"You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." He bowed his head, projecting false modesty.

This was a critical cue. In a clear voice, I objected. "And also exponentially more powerful," I offered. Yes, humility would be essential.

I turned to face Alice. She was frustrated, not sure how to proceed. She'd been hearing Aro's words but not understanding. His gift wasn't a mystery to her, but she only knew the Volturi through Carlisle stories, and Carlisle had never seen past the veil, as I just had. The giant knot I'd just untied was still tangled for Alice, and I needed her to have as much knowledge as I could reveal.

"_Aro needs_ physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears _much more_ than I do." I looked carefully into Alice's eyes, wondering if she heard my inflection. Alice sensed danger, and I needed her focused. I hesitated, letting my words sink in, then deliberately continued, choosing my words very carefully."You knowI can only _hear_ what's passing through your head in _the_ _moment_. Aro hears every thought your mind ever had."

I hoped desperately that Alice understood what I was really saying. My emphases on pertinent words were cryptic, but I emphasized with a tone that was always part of our game. We'd never played our game on this level. My lovely sister arched her eyebrow just enough to convey her understanding.

_Edward? _The corner of my eye twitched. _"Aro needs much more. Hear the moment." _She repeated me, deciphering the code. _He wants us? Okay, so I think I get it. We play along, for now, and just get out of this._ Alice nailed it.

My relief was staggering. I lowered my chin to confirm her suspicions.

Aro didn't miss any of it, but for his audience's sake, he continued with his charade. "But to be able to hear from a distance…" he exhaled, spying me suspiciously. His arm rose to Alice and I, his gaze catching mine for an inkling of a second. "That would be so convenient." His words hung in the air.

He didn't bother to face his audience. They all seemed to hang on his every word, and agreed profusely, nodding to each other in unison as he spoke. The twins, along with Demetri, seemed compliant as well, their minds somehow molded together. I felt like applauding sarcastically.

But then Aro's attention pivoted towards the door, and I heard the pattern of footsteps. Aro had already revealed who approached, but my mind reached out for confirmation. Caius and Marcus would be entering momentarily. All eyes in the room followed Aro's gaze.

Felix held the door for his masters.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro sang. His arm swept to where I stood with Bella and Alice. "Bella is alive after all, and _Alice_ is _here_ with her! Isn't that _wonderful_?" I inspected Caius and Marcus, and suddenly wondered if they'd realized how Aro attempted to manipulate them. Were their roles so diminished?

Caius was irritated. Marcus was… vacant.

This was not the Volturi magistrate Carlisle had relayed at all. I wasn't sure if his memory had been effected, if he'd been anesthetized the way the guards and the rest of the entourage was, or if Aro's manipulations and dictatorship had happened more recently.

Aro was in complete control There was, without any doubt, no equality.

Marcus moved towards one of the chairs, responding apathetically when Aro demanded his attention.

"Let us have the story," he mused, expectantly. Aro wanted Marcus to tell him of the binds we felt for one another. That was the purpose of Marcus now, to tell Aro how our relationships might chink holes in his insatiable lust for power.

Marcus touched his brother's hand briefly and Aro bowed over their connection. The exchange was brief and I was privy to all of it. _Yes, too strong. _Marcus had surprised Aro. With scarcely more than a whisper, his findings were crucial. Aro would be satisfied with Marcus' conclusion.

Aro raised his head. "Thank you, Marcus," he said, with no sincerity. "That's quite interesting." Aro was forced to recalculate, and a pompous smile crossed my lips.

As Marcus took his seat, everything solidified. Aro's game with our lives was losing ground because he had no reason to continue holding us. Marcus had realized that, and his realization was somehow vital. I felt like taking Bella and Alice by the hand and simply walking away. I felt no threat here, now. The entire cast seemed stereotyped, in a manner of speaking. I relaxed my shoulders, waiting for the next mundane question or scenario. The only thing stopping me was the question, _Why the theatrics? Such power couldn't possibly be this mundane. Would Aro push the limit of authority here?_

Aro's expression hardened. He rocked his head, assuming the role of an incredulous spectator. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing." He was stalling, concentrating on how to proceed, and he seemed completely content to drag out the conversation for however long necessary. I decided to take advantage of the hesitation.

Turning to Alice, I hastily decided to reveal the exchange. "Marcus sees relationships." Alice knew that much, but Bella didn't. "He's surprised by the intensity of ours." It was a simple statement, but accurate.

Aro's eyes pierced me. His lips snarled with contempt. However, he instantly corrected his features, forcing his distorted lips into a smile, relaxing his expression. I saw now that I'd inadvertently caused him to pursue my most vulnerable weakness. His mind flashed towards Bella, and I was momentarily distracted.

"So convenient," he conveyed, dripping with sarcasm. With every bit of the theatrics, he turned to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you." I took a quick glance at the inanimate Volturi. _Marcus_ hadn't been surprised. He hadn't been _anything_ but apathetic. Aro was the one taken back. I was confused by where this was leading, and Aro was only thinking of Bella, revealing nothing of his intention and confusing me to no end. I felt my jaw tighten when Aro addressed me directly.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now. How can you stand so close to her like that?" he stated with tenacity. His eyes were challenging me.

I heard my voice before I had a chance to mull over the best response. "It's not without effort," I stated, sounding very casual, but my arms were tightening around her.

"But still…_la tua cantante_!" In his thoughts, Aro replayed the day in Biology when Bella had first walked too close to me and my fantasy exploded. His vision threated to force the air out of me, reliving the first time I almost killed Bella.

"What a waste!" This was his final insult. I was nearing my breaking point.

_Wasteful! Insolence! Denying the very essence of who you are! Join me, and I promise you'll have her in whatever form you chose, and anyone else you desire._ His thoughts echoed in my head like a nightmare. Aro showed me sinister visions. Bella was peacefully cradled in my arms, but her face was starched and her lack of expression... my eyes were saturated with her blood. Then immediately, Bella was perfectly safe, strong, immortal and beautiful, again in my arms as we explored each other. And Aro also replayed tender memories to heighten the effect. Images flashed quickly, each one objectifying Bella, satisfying only _my _desires, _my_ needs.

Internally I was screaming. I tried in vain to block the visions.

It had been the moment I'd feared most. Aro knew precisely how to destroy me and he was now using it without any hesitation. The visions continued and my will was weakening. I was drowning in them. I couldn't pull myself out of my greed.

Something snapped. _I forced myself to look at her _in his visions. Something else began to prevail. She was so beautiful. She was so delicate and good.

_No. _I'd found my resolve in a single word. I couldn't help but chuckle softly at myself at the ridiculousness of wanting to harm or possess the one thing in my life that was life itself, Bella.

I heard myself respond flatly. "I look at it more as a price." I didn't recognize the voice speaking now. I sounded more like Carlisle than myself. My voice didn't sound nearly as weak as I felt. It sounded defiant.

Aro shrewdly arched one eyebrow. "A very high price," he proffered, unrelenting.

"Opportunity cost," my unfamiliar voice answered while my head was spinning. The visions were blurring now. Dimming.

Aro was laughing. His body seemed to be on the verge of hysteria. I could no longer read his thoughts without being subjected to the visions. I forced myself to keep his thoughts out of my head until the dangerous images were no longer a threat to my sanity.

"If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong," he pressed. "I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…" The visions were now completely gone.

"Waste it." Aro's favorite definition of me. I'd escaped his lewd bait and he was less than pleased.

Aro laughed again, realizing he'd failed. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him- only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well." I could feel my strength returning. The fantasies Aro had conjured and subjected me to were still vivid in my head, but they were only fantasies, and Bella was still safe.

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame," Aro chided. I wasn't clear if Aro was insulting my father or admiring me, but I wasn't amused. I was growing increasingly tired of his manipulative games.

"Hardly," I snapped. I felt a spike in Bella's heart rate and immediately regretted letting Aro get to me.

"I am gratified by his success. Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly." I couldn't fathom where he was directing the conversation now, as his thoughts were of the memory of Carlisle living here, with them. "I am surprised by how it _pleases_ me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken in time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet somehow I'm happy to be wrong."

I dawned on me. Aro was baiting me with something else. My father? Yes, that was it. I caught a brief glimpse of my father failing, betraying himself. _Impossible. Ridiculous!_

Aro was reaching now, desperate. I maintained my calm.

"But _your _restraint! I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again- if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed. Just remembering how she appeals to you… It makes me _thirsty_."

I anticipated Aro's direct threat to Bella but it still jarred me. I had trouble believing he would move against her, but I moved slightly forward, out of a protective instinct.

"Don't be disturbed, I mean her no harm. But I am _so_ curious, about one thing in particular. May I?" His hand rose. He was asking my permission to approach Bella and read her thoughts, every thought she'd ever had. He was objectifying her, again.

"Ask _her_," I managed, reining back on my anger.

"Of course, how rude of me!" he said, amused and sarcastic. Turning to face Bella, he continued. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent. So very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try to see if you are an exception for me, as well?" He was leering at her hungrily.

Bella looked at me, frantic. I tried to reassure her with my eyes. Should she decline? How would that affect our current situation? There was no choice. She would have to reveal herself to Aro to appease him. She looked incredibly frail and obviously frightened. I tried to keep my expression soft, as another realization hit me. If Aro succeeded... I would see into her mind as well.

I nodded for her to allow this as it was completely unavoidable and now a morbid curiosity was spreading through me. I watched as she mustered her courage and hesitantly reached a shaky hand towards Aro. I cursed myself for putting her in this situation and for my twisted hope of Aro succeeding in seeing her mind.

Aro closed in, his hand outstretched greedily. I shut my eyes and listened. A moment passed in silence. I focused.

My eyes didn't open again until I heard Aro speaking. "So very interesting." Relief flooded through me. _That's my girl. _

I suppressed a chuckle in the deafening silence of the room.

"A first," Aro said casually, not seeming to be addressing anyone in particular. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

_NO! _My head jerked. Venom boiled in my mouth again. I barely heard myself hiss, "No!" through my teeth. _NO NO NO!_ Alice was trying to hold me but I violently ripped away from her, keeping my hold on Bella. Jane would not be allowed to unleash herself _on Bella_. I'd kill them all before I allowed it!

Jane was eager to comply, a malicious smirk crossing her expression. "Yes, Master?" Things were happening too quickly for me. I was crouching forward now, debating who would die first. _Jane first, then Alec, then Felix. After that who cares._

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_."

Aro's voice was very far away as my body shuddered with rage. Jane's eyes were turning towards us as I shifted Bella behind me, out of my path, and I lurched forward, attacking. Alice cried out.

I was on the ground immediately. I felt my body being torn apart. _Pain! Endless pain. Unendurable. Let me die._ It was excruciating, not just the pain, but my… bodies reaction as well, every muscle trying to detach itself. My bones felt as if they were all breaking at once. My lungs were filling with acid as my eyes inflated and burst. I burned from the inside out._ Ripping… death! Make it stop… Let me die! _

_Endless pain… _I realized I was clamping my lips closed, holding back whatever sounds were ripping through me. _Ripping and tearing me…don't scream. _I sensed nothing but the pain. I couldn't have any idea how long it lasted, but I jerked and writhed, helplessly, for what felt like an eternity.

Then it was gone, leaving me only the pain of how my body had reacted. Had I been broken? Was I even alive? I tried to lie still as my mind assessed the physical damage. It took a moment to remember anything before the pain. I heard a voice in my head. I could see Jane through her own eyes as she shifted her stare to Bella. I flew to my feet, searching, horrified at what I'd find. Jane was already launching her assault on Bella! Bella was dying!

But then I was confused. Bella wasn't harmed. She was staring at me, agony in her eyes, but… no pain. My head jerked again to Jane. The onslaught was obvious, but it… wasn't reaching Bella.

I could hear my sister, now, trying to soothe me. _She's okay, Edward, she's okay, it's not working. _It took me a moment to sink in.

Jane's attack was completely ineffectual. I sprang to Bella's side, removing her from Alice's grip and enveloping her into my arms. Jane was furious, but Aro was laughing. I was only vaguely aware of them. All of my senses were now directed at the incredible creature I held in my arms.

"This is wonderful! Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said towards Jane's figure which seemed to ripple with frustration. "She confounds us all."

Aro was still laughing as he spoke. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once, just out of curiosity." The memory of the Jane's attack overtook me for a moment and I felt my rage boil before I was able to mask it. What Aro said next jerked me out of my mood. "So what do we do with you now?" he murmured.

_This is it._ Alice tensed. And Bella, too, seemed to realize the pivotal moment. Her body was quivering.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company." I could feel mounting tension coming from the guards, especially Felix and Jane. I found it ironic that we were in agreement.

I hesitated, wanting my intent to be completely understood. "I'd rather not." My words sounded stunted, but effective.

Aro shifted his eyes to my sister. "Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?" he asked in an encouraging tone.

"No, thank you," Alice replied dryly.

"And you, Bella?"

My jaw locked and I spit profanity through my clenched teeth. "What?" Caius hissed, finally joining the conversation.

"Caius, surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec." Jane snarled at his words, incensed for any connection to a mortal. Aro ignored her, adding, "Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" My mouth filled with venom and I couldn't hide my indignation any longer.

"No, thank you," Bella whispered, her words cracking beneath the weight of her fear. Her body still trembled, and I was near my own breaking point.

This would see its end soon, regardless of the outcome. Aro had no right to keep us here, terrifying Bella and attempting to bully Alice and myself. I was ready for this to come to a close.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste," Aro breathed.

"Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this _room," I said through my clenched teeth. "So much for your laws." I was prepared for a fight, knowing Aro wouldn't wish to sully his precious reputation.

"Of course not. We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you." Aro feinted shock at my insinuation. But I'd heard something else, something I hadn't considered.

Heidi? The thoughts in the room suddenly became ravenous. Heidi would be bringing…a group. Humans. I was sickened by the images in the immortals around me. I heard my father's voice, explaining how the Volturi never hunted within the city limits; they had their _sustenance_ shipped in. And it was on the way, now. _They were already convened here._ Time was short, but how short, I couldn't be certain.

Caius was furious. "Aro, the law claims them." He had no intention of releasing us without a fight. I examined him closely, and found what I was looking for.

His hypocrisy was obvious. "How so?" I hissed.

"She knows too much," he said, pointing at Bella. "You have exposed our secrets."

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," I scolded harshly. I was disgusted with myself. We couldn't help her, but I was willing to use Gianna to try to help us. It was despicable.

And I was instantly aware it wouldn't work. Caius had found a chink in my defense. Gianna was already going to die. Bella wasn't. Nor would I change her.

"Yes," he sneered, "But when they are no longer useful to us, they were serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one." He was correct. I needed a better plan. Caius continued, "If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not."

Bella tried to interject. "I wouldn't-" she blurted before I could stop her. Caius' eyes lashed toward her, and she choked back the rest of her argument. Caius was appalled she had the audacity to address him directly.

Turning back to me, he continued, "Nor do you intend to make her one of us. Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only _her_ life is forfeit. _You_ may leave if you wish," he said, dismissively. My lips were curling back into a feral snarl. "That's what I thought," Caius concluded. He'd discredited me completely and was quite happy with himself.

"Unless…" Aro spoke cautiously, and my head swung around to face him. Still wary of his thoughts but feeling no other options left to us, I listened carefully to what he was thinking. He was visualizing Bella as one of us. He covetedher as strongly as he wanted Alice and myself. And he wanted her enough to attempt to save her now. His greed was insatiable. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?" he offered.

_There it is. Well, Edward, what's your big plan now? You're a foolish, egomaniacal idiot. Moron!_ Self-contempt wracked my brain. It would not be possible to lie to Aro. Could I do this thing? Or could I at least be convincing that I would consider it? What would they do if Aro saw through me? What would happen to her then?

"And if I do?" I answered bitterly, defeated.

Aro seemed delighted that I was struggling. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." He paused, lowering his eyes sternly. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it," he encouraged, and his hand was stretching towards me.

My eyes found Bella. She was staring calmly at me now. Her eyes were searching mine. She seemed completely at peace with the knowledge of what Aro was threatening. "Mean it, please," she whispered. Her eyes were beseeching me and I was wracked with guilt and sadness.

How could she be so serene when I was so tormented? How could I consider changing her when she had so much vitality?

I couldn't. I wouldn't! She was too beautiful.

_I've told you, I've already seen it. _

I didn't look at Alice. I kept staring into Bella's eyes.

_Oh give me a break, Edward. You're really starting to bug me with this whole thing. It's what she wants anyway. Okay, fine, I'll do it._

Alice stepped towards Aro, her hand outstretched.

_Alice…_

Bella and I turned together. Should I allow this? What choice was there? Alice could mean it. It wouldn't change anything, it would only convince Aro. I could allow this, because I could still stop Alice. Still holding Bella safely in my arms, I listened as Alice showed Aro the visions of Bella's future after she'd been changed. The vision was startling and beautiful, and incredibly morose.

Aro's laughter broke the tense silence in the room. His expression was enthralled. Alice had just been promoted, in his mind. "That was _fascinating_!"

And my sister smiled. It wasn't very sincere, but she had convinced him, completely. Of course she had. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She believed it was still a possible future.

Aro was completely mesmerized by her. "To see the things you've seen- especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" His voice was almost singing.

"But that will," Alice corrected him emphatically.

Aro was still hypnotized by her gift. "Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem." She'd been very convincing. Alice turned away from him and every so sly rolled her eyes at me.

_Seriously, Edward, you are SO dramatic. It's just a vision. It doesn't mean anything. It's not concrete. You, of all people, should know that! But still, it is what she wants and you're going to have consider it as an option. Stop being so infantile! _I saw her lip flicker. My eyebrow fluttered. That little monster was such a gift to me. I wasn't sure how or when, but somehow I'd pay her back.

Caius wanted blood and felt scorned by its denial. He wasn't alone. Felix was barely able to contain his outrage. Jane covered her hostility slightly better. "Aro," Caius grumbled.

"Dear Caius. Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household… Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

Suddenly, Bella shifted in my arms and sank slightly. My arms adjusted to brace her. Her stamina had met it's end and it was well beyond time to get her out of here. "Then are we free to go now?" I glanced at Aro.

"Yes, yes! But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!" he countered.

"And we will visit you as well, to be sure that you follow through on your side," Caius threatened. "Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances." I fought the urge to comment and simply nodded.

Felix made a guttural sound, his eyes squinting at Bella.

"Ah, Felix, Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

"Hmm._" Damn_. That did it. We were leaving, immediately. "In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Aro admitted, adding, "Accidents do happen." He sounded quite amused. "Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course." _Anywhere away this would be fine_.

Aro flicked a finger at Felix, motioning for him forward. "And here," he said as he unclasped the cloak around Felix's shoulders. He flipped it to me. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

I appeased him, reminding myself of his part in saving Bella, regardless of the self-serving intention. I spun the cloak over my back. The thing smelled of blood and I had no desire to cover my body any more than necessary with it.

"It suits you," he lamented as I clasped the cloak closed. The irony was amusing. One way or another, Aro was determined I leave in one of the cloaks.

Without warning I heard the approach of dozens of graceless sporadic footsteps, heartbeats, scents that could only be one thing. We were too late.

"Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below," I said quickly.

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said as he glanced towards the door. His crimson eyes were burning.

"Let's go," I said severely.

Demetri moved to lead the way out. He wasn't fast enough. Again, Alice was keeping up perfectly. "Not fast enough," she realized only seconds after I did.

The crowd of humans began crowding into the alcove that was the outer chamber just as we moved into it from the opposite direction. Demetri ushered us out of the way and I pulled Bella back towards the wall, clutching her to me now. This wasn't going to be good. This, in fact, would be… extremely… bad.

The humans were gazing around themselves, as if in a museum. That had been the subterfuge, because for the most part, they seemed unaware of the impending danger. Some verbalized excitedly, and only a few appeared to be nervous. "Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro pontificated from the inner room.

I felt sick. I tried to block out their faces, their voices. I succeeded in blocking their minds. Mostly, I tried to block them from Bella. I clutched her face against me. _Please don't be too observant this time._ I doubted that was possible for her. I saw a chance to move and took it. I practically shoved Bella through the door. _Too late! She knows._ I felt her shudder as we entered the hall. Demetri was behind us in an instant, but not fast enough for me.

Bringing up the rear of the crowd was Heidi, dressed as what looked like a high-end prostitute. She wreaked of perfume and seduction. Her demeanor was a cheap type of charm.

"Welcome home, Heidi."

"Demetri," she said flatly.

Standing between the exit and us Heidi was spying Bella suspiciously. She glanced at my cloak. _Yum, who's he.. _I had no inclination for introductions.

"Nice fishing," Demetri complimented.

"Thanks. Aren't you coming?" Her voice dripped with allure.

"In a minute. Save a few for me."

_Enough! Please, Bella, stay on your feet. We have to move, now! _I considered throwing Bella through the door.

High pitched shrieks began to pierce the air behind us.


	3. Flight

29

**Flight**

Following Demetri, I led Bella gently behind me into the reception area, and Alice trailed closely behind her. Bella's body was trembling and she sucked air into her lungs noisily. She was terrified. Bella's mind had been made to realize what was happening, and been marred, perhaps permanently. She was going into shock.

I felt fury boiling in my chest. The timing of Heidi's arrival had not necessarily been purposely orchestrated, but it was a cruel coincidence. The mind numbing screams still echoed in my head. I could only imagine how Bella was processing what we'd been forced to witness.

Demetri turned to us, glancing at Bella curiously, a cautionary expression crossing his face. "Do not leave until dark," his deep voice articulated. Understanding the threat, I nodded in compliance. His fleeting thoughts were focused on the _banquet_. He turned and was gone in an instant.

My eyes snapped to Bella and I felt my jaw immediately clamp. Her face was stricken, distraught, the blood drained from it. Her eyes were out of focus with a glaze over them and her pupils constricted. I heard her heart racing furiously and her choked breathing started gasping, sobbing, while her mouth hung open, silently screaming. She was dangerously close to collapsing. Expletives were being hurled through my head as I watched her mentally and physically break down.

I couldn't escape the elation that she was _here_ and she was _alive_. The time spent in the turret chamber seemed like a cheap penance to having her here with me, now. Staring deeply into her, I tried to make her focus. "Are you all right?" My attempt at sounding calm utterly failed because she was so alluring, even in her current state.

Alice was by my side, also staring at Bella. _She doesn't look so good…_

"You'd better make her sit before she falls," she suggested out-loud. Her voice was much calmer than mine. The tenderness of what she was feeling was apparent and I was undeniably grateful. "She's going to pieces," she cautioned, indicating the obvious. Her words urged me to act.

Bella _needed_ to lie down, but sitting would have to suffice. Her heart rate _needed_ slowing, quickly. She was also close to hyperventilating. Pulling Bella with me, I chose the sofa that was furthest from Gianna.

"Shh, Bella, shh," attempting to wrap my voice around her like a shield.

_You have to calm her down, Edward. She's going to be all right but not without a good deal of effort. _Alice's thoughts weren't helping my own anxiety.

"I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her." _Not too hard, though! _I glanced at Alice, but her eyes never left Bella's terrified expression. I was momentarily unsure of how to proceed, but slapping Bella certainly wasn't an option.

_Focus. Treat the shock. She needs warmth and reassurance. _My thoughts organized themselves.

I smoothed my voice and pulled Bella into my lap, repetitively whispering, "It's all right, you're safe, it's all right," as gently as I could convey.

Her gasps for oxygen slowed slowed, ever so slightly. Her eyes blinked a few times. She wasn't out of danger, but she was pulling herself together.

I avoided any direct contact with my body, wanting her warm. I dreaded exposing Bella to the foulness of the Volturri cloak, but there was no other option open to me. Her body temperature needed to be regulated externally. I reluctantly wrapped the infernal wool around her body, tucking it between us, hoping she wouldn't notice the faint odor of salty rust coming from the fabric.

Damn them and damn this place and _myself_, while I'm at it, for forcing this situation on her in the first place.

Hearing her speak was a massive relief, despite her words being morbid and accurate.

"All those people…" I listened as her voice trailed off. She'd recovered enough to form words. The tension wasn't any where near released, but she was coming down from the shock.

"I know," I muttered feebly, silencing my growl. I watched as she blinked rapidly for a short second. Her eyes were attempting to focus and her pupils dilated to a healthier state. Her heart slowed to a healthier pace. I scrutinized every change in her with a critical eye.

"It's so horrible." Her sobs were coming slower. I could hear her heart rate slowing to a healthier pace. Whatever mental picture she'd conjured while the humans screamed was now settling into its place.

"Yes, it is. I wish you hadn't had to see that," I whispered, my voice covering the fury convincingly. I had to keep my voice steady. I continued to analyze her condition, readying myself for any possibility. She seemed to be staying herself, so my biggest fear was she'd realize her immediate situation and attempt to run. I'd have to restrain her, if she attempted to flee. They would be alert to this and prepared…

I listened, tasted, smelled her. She breathed more deeply now. I resisted my desire to encompass my arms around her. Instead, I breathed her scent. The exact moment I'd done so, my infinite desires were interrupted.

Bella pulled herself closer to me, laying her head across my chest. I stilled myself to the sensation.

My desire to envelope her, _consume her_, was overwhelming. I wasn't sure how she'd react to my touch and I was certain my cold body wouldn't help her regulate her temperature, so I refrained from contact. She made a strange gesture towards her face, as if her tears were irritating in some way. She reached, taking a corner of the cloak into her delicate fingers and dabbed at her eyes. I flinched, waiting to see if she would smell the odor of blood. She didn't appear to be, so I returned my focus to the pace of her heart.

In this moment, her life rescued, mine spared, I exalted quietly. She was always the only thing in this world to me. I acknowledged my existence before knowing she existed, and I felt remorse for the man I'd been. Not necessarily sad, but desolatingly incomplete. I turned my back on that isolation, back to this moment, and I inhaled her presence.

I felt absorbed. She was the purpose of my existence. Obsession and love. Was there a difference? Everything about her, every heart beat, every movement, every natural and unnatural reaction to this place. I grabbed at every thought I couldn't read. It all concluded with love and I was captivated, fascinated, haplessly surrendering to her.

Gianna was moving towards us and reality again took it's strangle hold over me. It was enough to draw me out of my stupor.

Gianna. Felix's intentions were forefront in my knowledge of her, and the woman's presence made me ill. She'd interrupted my reunion with Bella, and that was irritating, but I felt haltingly overwhelmed by my pity towards her. She so willingly donated her life to the Volturri in whatever capacity they seemed fit. They would accept her or they would end her. She accepted this fact, not knowing the pain she'd endure. I closed my eyes, wanting to so badly to end her sadness.

Her kind had violated her beyond recovery. Felix's thoughts danced around the pyre.

And she was getting closer to Bella.

_Go away! _

I wanted to snap at the dead woman, but I couldn't bring myself to commit such an atrocity. She was only curious about Bella and she didn't realize her proximity was so threatening to me.

_So many go in but they never bring any back out. There's something about this girl._

Gianna was so sad, and she desperately wanted knowledge to solidify her place with them. Her life was forfeit and I wanted to be kind, but she had made her choice. I needed her to keep a distance. It was too sad.

Her mind was an extremely uncomfortable place to me. The abuse she'd survived was unspeakable. I felt nauseous in her presence, knowing she put her trust in such fatal hands. She'd survived so much, only to have it all end here in tragedy. She would soon be out of pain; Felix was seeing to it.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Gianna asked, courteously.

Alice tried to remain silent, but I heard the idea of _smelling salts_ in her subconscious thoughts.

"No," I said sharply.

My voice surprised me. I hadn't meant to sound harsh. This woman didn't deserve rudeness, but I had no patience for her interruption or her lack of self-preservation. If she'd noticed my abruptness, she made no indication. She simply returned to her duties.

Bella's head rose slightly and her eyes had fixed on the human woman, watching her cross the room towards the polished counter.

"Does she know what's going on here?" Bella's voice sounded conflicted but something in the tone seemed to necessitate honesty.

I carefully thought about how to answer her, weighing my options. Bella seemed calmer, and I didn't want to cause her any undue duress. I could give an ambiguous answer without revealing the full truth. Or I could simply lie. Ironically, it seemed important to me for Bella to understand the bleak choices Gianna had made. And I vehemently did _not _want to lie to her. I chose honesty and hoped for the best.

Bella wanted to be changed in order to be with me. I felt the weight of her choice, and I needed her to understand how critical her life was, how this was not a choice she should ever want. I was prepared to end my... time, my existence, my stagnant immortality. But only when her heart stopped, only when she no longer breathed.

Of course I wanted her. I wanted to love her. I wanted to experience what love meant. I was terrified to touch her and I was ashamed of that. She was so fragile and so trusting. I hated being this monster, this dangerous. I wanted... her.

I studied her face as I tried to answer her question about Gianna. It was such an innocent question. Does she know? Does she understand? Why is she sacrificing... everything?

"Yes. She knows everything," I said, trying to sound casual.

_Ummm, couldn't you just lie? _I wanted to believe Alice wouldn't interject in this moment unless her intentions were somehow important.

"Does she know they're going to kill her someday?" Bella's voice wavered and she sounded urgent. She seemed stunned. Of course, she couldn't have any idea about the humans that were occasionally employed here. Very few were found worthy.

There was no point in revealing Gianna's fate to Bella. It would only cause her more unnecessary anguish; and knowing Bella, she would want to thwart Gianna's fate. Felix was a calculating and brutal sadist. An animal. He should be put down.

_Steady_, my thoughts warned.

Quietly I said, "She knows it's a possibility. She's hoping they'll decide to keep her." Bella would understand my meaning.

Still studying her, I waited for the shock to hit. It was almost immediate. She paled and her heart rate quickened. "She wants to be one of them?" her voice gasped.

Yes, my love. It's horrific, don't you see? Why would anyone choose this? Why would a lovely young woman decide to end her life by becoming a monster? What could be so awful that would allow them to even acknowledge this as a possible option?

I needed her to be horrified by the concept.

I nodded to her question, searching her eyes now, waiting for the moment she understood. Her eyes stared back, still blank "How can she want that? How can she watch those people file through to that hideous room and want to be a part of that?" Bella's voice was frantic.

I mutely watched her eyes, waiting. Several long, silent moments passed. Bella wasn't going to make the connection.

Suddenly, Bella lamented, "Oh Edward" and her voice echoed in my head.

Her exclamation halted me at once.

The sound of her articulating my name was intense. Since that moment in the woods, I'd only heard her say my name once, and it was panic stricken while I was still in my fog.

"_Please Edward, we have to move."_

Her voice now, when she spoke my name, was entirely different. I envisioned giving her an expensive gift. She'd be uncomfortable and she might say my name the same way. Or, perhaps, relaying some bad news about school or plans Alice made for her. She'd certainly say my name exactly like this, if that were the case. Pleading. So sadly desperate that her voice wrung my empty veins and crushed my silent heart. My physical response was more human than I'd felt in... ever.

"What's wrong?" I breathed, sifting through the possibilities that would explain her anguish. My hand on her back tried to physically console her, aimlessly wanting to force her to relax and breath.

To my surprise and overwhelming delight, she twisted her arms around my neck. Her scent was suddenly everywhere and I breathed deeply, and willingly. Her scent was my tranquility and I relished in it.

"Is it really sick for me to be happy right now?" she asked with a sad hint of confession. Her voice shook and I knew she was feeling torment. I immediately drew her closer, enveloping her. She spoke my thoughts fluently.

Relief washed over me, realizing there was no new horror. Considering our immediate situation, it did seem inexcusable to feel this elated. I didn't care. The misery that had been my life for the last seven months had vanished and I wouldn't fathom the idea of censoring my joy.

"I know exactly what you mean," I sighed. I breathed in as much of her as possible, astounded I'd ever had the strength to be apart from this.

Still, she was requesting reassurance.

"But we have lots of reasons to be happy. For one, we're alive." I tried to chide her into a smile. She only stared back at me.

"Yes. That's a good one."

"And together."

Would she let me kiss her? I decided not to press even though my body was pulsing with the want and desire. Venom filled my mouth, reminding me of the dangers for her if I gave in to my compulsion.

Then, suddenly I was exhilarated. I flirted with the idea of stealing her away, somewhere isolated and remote. My subconscious mind was recalling ballads I'd thought long buried. And the torture I'd experienced during our time apart was completely vanished, as if it had never happened.

I would never be apart from Bella again.

"And," I added, trying to amuse her, "With any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow." Of this, I was certain. I knew the Volturri would not recant their verdict. I smiled into her gaze, hoping again to elicit a smile.

Bella seemed neither convinced nor amused.

"Hopefully," her voice was full of doubt. I wanted to take her fears into my hands and crush them. I wanted to see her smile, the life return to her eyes. I needed her to forgive me and I needed her... beauty and grace and compassion. She was so incredible and so vulnerable and I hated her not knowing I'd always be there to end any threat...

But I'd put myself in this position. She was skeptical of me. I could see it in her eyes. I gave her no reason to trust me because I'd left her... alone... in the woods. After I promised I never would.

I needed more time with her. She needed to hear me say how sorry I was, what a liar I'd been, how my choices and decisions were well intentioned and so dreadfully wrong. I began to think of ways to tell her, imploring her with my eyes.

Of course, I'd forgotten we weren't alone.

"The outlook is quite good. I'll see Jasper in twenty-four hours," Alice chimed. My sister's passion for Jasper was as true as the possibility of the dawn. This would be a vision that had no uncertainty.

Without looking away from Bella's eyes, I shared Alice's views of the near future. She saw our arrival at Sea-Tac airport. The moments with Jasper weren't mine to view, so I looked past them. Esme would need extra comfort. Rosalie was expectant, reluctant, and very remorseful. I'd deal with that later.

Suddenly Alice's vision swirled with intimacy and lust and Jasper was touching... I immediately retreated from her mind, feeling intrusive and awkward, and quite frankly, embarrassed yet again.

_Sorry. _Alice was stifling a giggle. I didn't look at her again for a very long time.

Although my mood didn't waiver, staring into Bella's eyes sobered me. Bella had recovered her wits and was now breathing steadily. I had assumed the color would return to her face as soon as she was calm, but it hadn't completely. And now I saw something else. Her skin had an odd paleness, and her eyes seemed dulled, foggy. She was thinner, too. The shine in her normally lustrous hair was gone. Alice's visions of her flooded me and I realized how my choices had effected her. But she looked so lifeless! Had she been terribly ill recently? She was still breathtakingly beautiful, but I couldn't help the concern that washed over me.

What had happened to her? Was I the cause of her suffering to this extent? Why didn't she move on....

Then the Alice vision of Jacob Black came into my head. I seethed with self contempt for having left her alone to learn the facts of the Quileutes. She'd put herself in such danger just for friendship because I wasn't there. My self-loathing had no boundary.

We sat like this, quietly staring, for an immeasurable length of time, me filling with self wretched thoughts and her just blindly keeping focus on my eyes. She didn't seem abashed or frightened anymore, so I didn't look away. Eventually she seemed quite comfortable to simply stare back. That was fortuitous; I doubt I _could_ have looked at anything other than her eyes.

I was awe-struck. Realizing, only now, her sacrifice to come to this place. She, of course, wouldn't have realized the danger. But her will had been so strong! Alice had given me glimpses of the occurrences in Chief Swan's home, prior to their departure.

The boy, Jacob Black, who'd interrupted Bella's prom had been there. And he'd been Bella's companion for the last few months. He'd discovered his lethal heritage and had actually transformed while Bella was in proximity. He was careless to the danger he and his pack posed to her. They would need to be dealt with.

This boy protested her choice to come. Bella's determination was strong and she argued with him, endangering herself severely. She was off to rescue her suicidal crazed ex-boyfriend who'd abandoned her and was going to throw himself at the mercy of.... it was all a bit surreal. I couldn't blame the boy; I'd have tried to stop her myself. This was incredibly reckless and fringed on the ridiculous.

Still, it was what happened. The boy would be there when we got back and Bella didn't trust me anymore, which I deserved.

Her expression, the secrecy she tried to veil in her eyes, nothing there gave me the answers I sought. I stared down her eyes, imploring.

I would not force her to follow me to some deserted and secluded part of the world. Even though the idea still danced in my fantasies, I would do absolutely nothing that would cause her any sadness. However, I would never allow us to be apart again.

If she would have me, I would be by her side until her last breath, and even death would not separate us for long. If she no longer wanted me, I would stalk her from the shadows as she lived her life. But I couldn't abandon her presence. Not ever again.

This, of course, begged the question; _did_ she still _want_ me? Had I caused so much damage that she could never forgive me?

Alice had shared a vision of the dangerous Quileute child who was now much more _man_ than _child_. Had Ephraim Black's descendant secured some part of her heart? She'd allowed herself to be put in so much danger with those adolescent wolves; was this to be close to him?

If he were the one she chose to be with now, how could I accept that? The thought of it was excruciating. Anyone else would be so much easier. I was reminded of the rivals from Fork's High School.

What I wouldn't give now, for my uncertainty to involve any one of them, instead of this Quileute boy. Should I put her happiness over her safety?

I could easily put her happiness over of my own. That was without question. However, her safety was the most essential aspect of existence. I could not simply walk away from her knowing she would be in such danger. She was too fragile.

Jacob Black could harm her, easily. It isn't possible for him to be as careful, as conscientious of her frailty as I was... as I am. He would certainly have feelings for her, if he had any intelligence whatsoever. However, it's simply not a possibility for him to come close to loving her to the depths that I do. Of course he loves her.

My ankles twitched at the thought of it. I immediately hated him.

So I would fight for her. I would find a way to sway her back to me, or at least away from him and his pack.

I searched her eyes. As I did, I noticed other, most subtle differences in her face. Typical human changes had occurred and I noticed she'd matured marginally. It wasn't more than a slight thinning of her features, her hair had grown some and been trimmed in a similar fashion, but I saw the difference. The changes were minimal but I recognized them.

Her complexion held a sallow tinge and there were fine red lines marking her cheeks. She had a feint purple coloring under her eyes that made me ache for her to sleep and recover. I continued to study her closer, forcing myself to uncover the damage I'd caused.

I stared into her eyes. She seemed to be longing for something. I wanted to ask her to tell me what she was thinking, but I felt a strong urge to delay this moment. I was afraid she'd... she'd no longer want me. She'd do exactly what I'd demanded in the forest.

_...as if I never existed. _

I'd convinced myself I could accept the consequences of my choice that day. I was a fool. And this was going to cost me dearly. Her well being had been compromised because of me! Such a fool, so stupid, so...

She blinked. In that second I stole a piece of her hair to my lips and kissed it, swearing I'd make it right, somehow and not knowing how else to begin apologizing.

Her body was so soft and warm. I'd noticed her breathing had become ragged, and although she no longer looked horrified by her surroundings, she was beyond exhausted, weaker than I'd ever seen her. Holding her here, safely in my arms, I wanted nothing more than to have her sleep and be healthy.

"You look so tired," I offered. I reached my hand to her face, lightly touching the purple shadows under her eyes. Perhaps she'd allow me to carry her as we escaped.

Her eyes fluttered as if struggling with the delicacy of her human side and her expression changed ever so slightly. "And you look thirsty," her soft voice replied. She was concerned about me. It was a great relief to know _some_ of her absurdities would never change.

I nonchalantly dismissed her comment. "It's nothing." That was an understatement. I knew it'd been too long since my last hunt in the mountains north of Rio, but my thirst was considerably low on my list of priorities.

"Are you sure? I could sit with Alice."

A string of profanities crossed my mind. Had she lost her sanity? Was she trying to be funny? The concept of her finding any danger in my thirst was ludicrous!

"Don't be ridiculous," I exasperated. "I've never been in better control of _that _side of my nature than right now."

She looked like she wanted to say something but remained silent. It was a torture I'd endure, never knowing for certain what she was thinking. I couldn't bring myself to ask. Was she truly concerned for her safety in my presence? Should I attempt to convince her of the impossibility of my harming her?

_For seven months I've thought of almost nothing but you. Almost because of the self-pity I allowed myself from time to time. And now, for the last twenty-four hours I've had only three thoughts. _

"_Bella is dead."_

"_Bella is alive."_

"_Bella is here."_

_What I've done has been unconscionable. I doubt that you will ever fully trust me again, but I will spend every moment of my existence attempting to prove myself to you again. I will never stop._

I love you. I love you. Bella. I love you. I will always love you. Forever.

Alice, being Alice interrupted my silent confession.

_It's almost time to go. Alec will be here in twenty-two minutes. We'll need to exchange our plane tickets at the airport. I didn't expect to be here this long._

I nodded and pulled myself out of my obsessed self loathing.

I spoke quickly, not wanting to disturb Bella's momentary comfort.

"I want as quick a flight as possible. First class. You'll need to call Esme and Carlisle after Jazz. Tell them to meet us in Seattle. We're all going home." None of this was necessary. Alice's vision had already shown our family waiting for us, prepared to return to Forks. It's where we belonged and the only reason my family had left was because of me. Forks had become home to all of us.

"Oh, and…" I hesitated knowing Alice would be disappointed. "The Porsche is no longer appropriate. You'll need to acquire another vehicle. Don't get anything inside the city walls. And Alice, make it something comfortable." I kept my voice to a whisper, wanting to avoid giving Gianna, and thus her _Masters_, any information.

_Party pooper!_

I allowed that. Bella needed a backseat where she could sleep. As I spoke I had absently raised her left wrist to my lips kissed it gently, breathing in her warmth. Again, I wondered if she required food. I doubted she would've asked. She seemed to be anxious, not wanting to appear too feeble. I'd just have to listen for signs of her hunger. At the moment, perhaps being hungry was better than having her stomach full of contents.

"What was all that about _singers_?" Alice inquired, for some ridiculous reason. Aro had referred to Bella eloquently, grasping the siren call of her essence inside me. Her blood certainly did _sing_.

"_La tua cantante_," I repeated. Gazing into the expanse of Bella's now curious eyes and repeating the ancient Italian phrase was somehow… romantic. I felt my cheek pulling my lip up into a smile. Looking at her and repeating the phrase seemed perverse, but I had no shame left.

Besides, they were beautiful words spoken in an ancient language. I always loved the Italian language. Still, trying to surmise in mere words how her blood affected me seemed vapid, flat.

I shrugged.

"They have a name for someone who smells the way Bella does to me. They call her my _singer_- because her blood sings for me." I had to admit, they were at least on the right track. I barely noticed Alice's amusement at the explanation. I wanted so badly to lean down and kiss her lips.

_Now is not the time. Patience. _I settled for her forehead.

Bella's expression faltered. It was painstakingly obvious she'd exerted as much energy as any human could and was now fighting the urge to close her eyes. We were safe, but she seemed urgent about something, as if still desperately frightened. I considered requesting she sleep, but I already knew she'd argue. She would not rest until we were away from this place. I was growing increasingly impatient for Alec, until finally, I heard his approach. The carnage of his thoughts sickened me.

Watching his figure approach, Bella shifted in my arms, burying herself deeper into me. I kept my hold on her firm. There wasn't any reason to be afraid now, but she wouldn't be convinced. When he reached our vicinity, Alec spoke without hesitation.

"You're free to leave now. We ask that you don't linger in the city," his voice was husky, sickening satisfied. His eyes were crimson and his expression was euphoric. I shielded her from him immediately. I didn't want her to see or smell his satiated condition.

"That won't be a problem." There was nothing more to be said. Alec made an attempt of civility before leaving us to our escape.

I prepared to lift Bella, intent on carrying her, but she writhed stubbornly, intent on walking. I chose to not argue, not deny her this independence. Instead I supported as much of her weight as I could. I'd probably be amused by her audacity another day.

Gianna was giving unnecessary instructions obligingly. The expression on Alice's face solidified this woman's fate. Alice's vision was… disturbing. I quickly shook the all too familiar image from my mind feeling nothing but despair for the woman. There was nothing to be done without crossing Felix, therefore Aro and Caius.

She belonged to them. Property. They'd have considered it stealing. I felt like a cad for wanting to put distance between us, for leaving her to her fate.

We exited the lobby as quickly as Bella could manage, and in the crowded streets of Volterra I focused on getting my bearings. Bella would probably not last much longer on her feet and I was very careful with her. Even if her senses weren't dulled, she'd have trouble walking on the uneven cobblestones.

The revelers were a minor distraction to me, but were probably a nightmare to Bella. I glanced at her expression often in our haste, looking for any sign of emotional trauma. She seemed to be only vaguely aware of the bizarre celebration. Her eyes wandered as if she were watching an uninteresting movie.

_I'll meet you outside. I'll find something comfortable. Oh, and I'll be sure to grab her backpack. Let her know… y'know, when she's lucid._ Alice scanned Bella's face quickly. _She's done really great! _

I nodded to my sister as she disappeared into the shadows.

I continued to assist Bella west, to the portcullis, maneuvering through the crowd as cautiously as I was able. A drunk form in a long red satin cloak stepped too closely to Bella, almost knocking into her, and I glowered at him. He paled, immediately straightened and moved away in the opposite direction. I muttered a malediction under my voice.

Bella appeared unaware of the exchange but suddenly looked around, dully, then snapping her eyes to me. "Where's Alice?" she breathed anxiously.

"She went to retrieve your bags from where she stashed them this morning." I examined her closely, analyzing her ability to continue on her own feet. I reinforced my grip on her waist.

"She's stealing a car, too, isn't she?" Her disapproval was evident with each syllable. I kept my response light, holding back my laugh.

"Not till we're outside" I simpered.

I examined her from the corner of my eyes, analyzing her ability to continue on her own feet. Reinforcing my grip on her waist, we continued to push through the crowd. Bella seemed to be aware of my support, now, and leaned into me. I resisted the urge to lift her completely so we could escape more quickly.

Finally. The portcullis was being passed under and we were out of the city walls.

It took less than two seconds to find the car Alice had chosen and was currently revving. I ushered Bella to the waiting Citroën C4 Picasso, gently lowering her into the backseat and taking my place next to her. Alice didn't hesitate and put the car in motion just as my door was closed. I flashed an approving smile to her through the mirror. She glanced back to us, false atonement flooding her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she almost mused, grandly waving her fingers past the car's dashboard. "There wasn't much to choose from."

"It's fine, Alice" I smirked. "They can't all be 911 Turbos." Of course, I knew what she was getting at. She was disappointed by the luxury sedan.

Sighing heavily, she wistfully proclaimed, "I may have to acquire one of those legally." Then she whispered heavily.

"It was fabulous."

_C'mon Edward, I'm practically handing this to you. _Her lip flickered, reminding me I'd been looking for a way to repay her for Aro.

"I'll get you one for Christmas." I winked at her.

When she turned, wide-eyed, smiling brilliantly to announce her color preference, _YELLOW!_, Bella flinched and inhaled sharply. I held my arms around her, realizing Alice's driving was making her nervous.

I could still read some of her unspoken thoughts.

Knowing the wretched cloak was all I had to keep her warm, I clenched my jaw and wrapped it around her. She _needed_ sleep, and there was no reason for her to be brave anymore. We were completely free of the threat of the Volturri and their Guard.

"You can sleep now, Bella. It's over," I whispered to her, leaning in close enough for my lips to find her hair. I couldn't imagine any human enduring what she'd just gone through, and now she needed to close her eyes and rest.

I forgot momentarily that she was the most stubborn creature on the face of the planet. I felt her tense and swallow hard.

"I don't want to sleep," she argued. Then with no amount of credibility she said, "I'm not tired." Why did she even attempt deception? It was comical. I knew she would eventually slip into unconsciousness regardless, but I sincerely wanted her to relax.

I wondered if my persuasive charm would still work on her. I leaned to her neck and exhaled one word.

"Try."

Bella bit her lip and shook her head. Why would she be so ridiculous? I tried to soothe her, carelessly rubbing circles on her shoulders. I was frustrated, knowing I'd have to practice my so called "dazzle" effect.

"You're still just as stubborn." I frowned but left it at that.

Alice drove in silence, traversing the almost eighty kilometers of dark road. We entered Florence from the south, and the airport was located on the north side of the city. The dark mountains west of the city looked beautiful and I dreamed of bringing Bella back some day.

In the airport, Bella requested time to change clothes and perform various human rituals in the restroom. After asking concierge, I took her to the closest personal bathroom and stood outside the door, like a brooding personal bodyguard. Alice wanted to take advantage of the Italian designers in order to replace my shirt, and I nodded.

I'll be quick. Quicker than her. She jutted her chin towards the bathroom door, smirking.

Alice was back in less than seven minutes, holding an expensive looking shopping bag out to me. I pulled the gauzy beige shirt out and quickly put it on, tossing the despicable cloak into the bag.

_I've arranged our boarding passes but we don't have a direct flight. It's just a few layovers, nothing major. We're all first class. I got you guys three seats so she can stretch out._

I kissed her cheek and reminded her I loved her. She only grinned at me.

Bella finally exited the restroom, I tucked the bag under my arm and draped myself around her waist, lifting her as we walked. Alice noticed the awkwardness of Bella's step and took the bag from me, depositing it in the nearest receptacle.

Gently towing Bella, we moved gradually to the departure gate for Rome, timing ourselves so we'd board immediately. The flight was under an hour, but I'd hoped Bella would rest. She hardly blinked. It was becoming preposterous, but I didn't argue.

We made our connection in Rome. Shortly after take-off, Alice was on the phone to Jazz. Her voice was barely a whisper, and she spoke only for a few moments.

Once we'd settled into our seats for the trip overseas, I knew Bella would relax and finally sleep. Instead, Bella requested the flight attendant bring her a caffeine beverage.

_Enough! This is entirely unhealthy. _

I interceded. "Bella…" my voice scolded, not trying to hide my irritation.

Her entire demeanor drooped and swaggered, very much like a person inebriated with a drug or alcohol. She was fighting off what was healthy, necessary for her, what her human body needed.

_Sleep_.

I was jealous at that moment. Jealous that she would be able to simply close her eyes and relax, acclimate to her surroundings, let her mind wander, eventually wake to a new day, breathe softly and let each breath be... cleansing, invigorating.

Plus, she captured my interest when she slept. She would speak her secrets in her sleep. I was, without any doubt, desperate to know if I still had a place in her dreams.

_Sleep, please. Dream..._

"I don't want to sleep. If I close my eyes now, I'll see things I don't want to see. I'll have nightmares." Her words were poignant and quick. Of course! She was remembering the human screams. I collapsed inside. I couldn't even bring myself to look her in the eye.

I was utterly clueless, thinking only of my own deviant satisfaction. I didn't protest when she continued ordering tonics from the passing attendants.

Instead, I held her, wanting to protect her from her own memory, and having absolutely no way of accomplishing this. I expected her to share with me when and if she was able. But she held her silence and it was driving me to obsession.

When her fatigue began to overtake her, I allowed my eyes to explore her face. Even having taken on this sickly pallor, she was unimaginably beautiful. I tried to pinpoint exactly what it was that made her such a physically desirable creature. Her eyes stared up at mine, intense even in their haze. I pulled her face closer to mine.

There was innocence in her eyes, vulnerable and frightened, yet still fierce and alluring. I kissed her temples gently before falling back into her stare, hoping to find what lay beyond those eyes, brown with flecks of amber and gold, a soft black ring around the iris.

Brown was warm. I smiled softly into the warmth, remembering our distant conversation. Her skin had a translucency unlike any other humans. Now, under her cheeks, blue lines showed themselves. I stroked them with my lips, intensely aware of the heat that was rushing to them, warming her even more.

My fingers found paths through her long hair. I regularly brought wisps of it to my lips, intoxicated by the scent. Her hair was always one of my favorite playgrounds. The texture was thousands of delicate strands that seemingly moved individually, yet always as one. Her hair lacked the shine and luster it'd had last September, but the color was still as rich as the Earth after a mild rain.

I continued examining her entirely, taking my time with some of my favorite features; my fingers stroked her seductive collarbone for a long time. I found myself twisting my fingers around her wrists, examining her small hands and kissing each fingertip gently.

I kissed her features frequently. But I was savoring her lips for a more intimate moment. I'd dreamed of kissing her lips for seven months, and I was drowning in the anticipation of that moment.

She was still such a mystery to me. Blanketed in her exhaustion, she was extremely difficult to read. Generally, I succumbed to necessity of asking her what she thought. But not now, when she needed to be peaceful and relaxed.

_La tua cantante_.

I had to admit, there was a certain charm to having a name for my longing, even if it wasn't nearly accurate. The "_singers"_ of the immortals never lived long enough to realize they'd had any kind of effect on the vampire in their midst. They were taken immediately, savored for too little time, and _never, ever _forgotten.

It had been considered a gift and a curse, to hear someone's blood sing to one of my kind. The exquisite moment was brief. And after the last drop was drained, thirst was never truly satisfied again.

To swallow her life between my lips, to taste and to take. That hunger was always present. But another hunger was equally strong. The hunger to preserve and protect the life I so greedily held in my arms.

How insane was I? Obsessed vampire, flying over the Atlantic Ocean with a mortal half sleeping in my arms, remembering high school Biology class yet again. When she first walked close to where I sat, and my fantasies overtook me. It had seemed like such an ordeal, then! Weeks then months passed, when I wasn't sure how to keep Bella alive if I stayed nearby. I had stalked her closely and shamelessly in the minds of every person who came into her presence.

I wanted to laugh. Or cry. Instead I held her and kissed every part of her wrists, her hair, her cheeks and forehead. Drawing her near, I kissed her neck and throat, torturing myself with her scent and her allure, accepting my fate. I would stay with her for as long as she lived. I would protect her life from whatever dangers lay in her path. And one day, I would return to Volterra.

The longest leg of our journey ended and Bella had won her battle against sleep. I walked her carefully through the airport of Atlanta to our final connection, holding Bella up by her waist and arms. Alice danced quickly ahead to arrange our boarding passes and to ensure we'd be allowed to board immediately.

_I'll tell them she's sick. I mean... look at her._

Bella was drifting in and out, her endurance nearly gone despite the effects of the caffeine. I was supporting her completely, but she still shuffled her feet, trying to walk. She still hadn't spoken.

When we were on the last plane of the journey, I picked up exactly where I'd left off, perfectly content. I wondered why she didn't speak, but I was willing to follow suit if she was more comfortable in silence.

There had been only brief conversations with Alice. Our family would be waiting for us, of course. Esme had been beside herself before Alice's call to Jasper on the flight out of Europe. I felt a great deal of guilt for how much pain I'd caused. I would have to be especially careful with my mother for some time. I had forced her to relive the brutal pain of losing another child.

I was suddenly aware of the dread I felt for Bella. I couldn't allow even her mortality to separate us, and that was going to end in my own demise.

A thought crossed my mind. Carlisle would be loathed to put Esme through this again. And he would assume my intent hadn't altered; Bella dies, I die. Would Carlisle turn his back on my wishes and become a threat to Bella's mortality?

My mind, again, was stealing her. I'd find someplace she'd enjoy, where she could be happy to live her life, and I'd make certain it was a long life.

I wanted her to be _mine_, a possession! In the final stages of our flight I began to consider the possibility that I'd completely lost my mind. I struggled with myself, remembering the threat of Jasper, the resentment Rose held, Emmett's strength, even Alice simply hugging her...

I again began to question my place with Bella.

I wanted her to _choose_ me, and be happy for the rest of her days with her decision. But how could she ever be? She would always have remorse for the threats and sacrifices a life with me would demand. And I would always serve as her protector, regardless of the threat. The thought terrified me.

Morning light was beginning to pour into the plane as we descended into the cloudy skies of Washington State. I cautiously leaned across her to close the shade over the window. She'd been so still, I thought she'd finally fallen asleep with her eyes open, but she followed my movement, and I knew she was still somewhat conscious.

We landed, taxied and departed less than fifteen minutes later. The attendants seemed willing to let us off the plane as soon as the doors were opened, so with my arm wrapped securely around her waist, I moved as gracefully as I could down the make-shift corridor towards the terminal.

Alice was behind me, but slipped past quickly as the corridor ended. I held Bella close as I followed my sister. She was moving too quickly and might draw attention. I started to question her before realizing she'd been away from Jasper for days and her need for him was strong. Instead, I refocused my clutch on Bella and kept up.

The reunion between Jasper and Alice was intimate. I purposely closed my mind to them.

Carlisle had found a secluded spot to wait patiently with Esme. My mother's eyes reached mine, overcome with love and relief. They joined us instantly, ignoring the turning heads of the nearby humans.

Esme hugged Bella intensely, which would have knocked her down if I hadn't been supporting her. She whispered gratitude in Bella's ear and my heart swelled. I had prepared myself for Bella to be improperly blamed for my actions.

Then Esme turned to me, embraced me lovingly, saying, "You will never put me through that again." I could hear the stern command loud and clear, and I stowed away the knowledge that I would, one day, hurt her more deeply than I had today.

I arranged my face appropriately and said with all the love I could muster, "Sorry, Mom." She seemed satisfied to leave the topic as closed. _He's home! He's safe! _I didn't want to hear her thoughts but I smiled. She was acquiesced for the time being.

Then it was my father's turn to address the limp creature in my arms. I felt like shaking her, so she could respond. My family was embracing her for bravery and potential sacrifices. She deserved their praise. But I let her remain in her stupor.

She was barely conscious.

"Thank you, Bella. We owe you." My father's words were simple and to the point. His tone was rich with sincerity. I searched his mind for any trace of threat to her, any realization of my intentions. Bella was still mortal and I wanted her to keep her life... He hadn't come to any conclusions, yet.

Bella attempted to respond but was barely audible. Whatever she'd said was garbled. At first, it sounded like she'd said "Harley" but I didn't think she held any knowledge about motorcycles. Then I thought perhaps she'd said, "Charlie" but there was no way of knowing.

I deciphered as quickly as I could and concluded she must've said "Harry". Immediately, I made the connection. Her father's friend had passed, and Bella would be quick to want to console him. She was slipping away quickly now. And she wanted to go home. She'd either said "Charlie" or "Harry" but I knew she needed her father.

"She's dead on her feet. Let's get her home." Esme's tone was disappointed, but she quickly realized I hadn't been given any control over Bella's condition. She immediately moved herself to carry Bella's half awake body, draping Bella's arm around her shoulder.

This must've been incredibly difficult for her. I knew she would love you this much. You are completely worth this. I love you, son. Please, no more drama for a while.

When her thoughts quieted, I replied, "I love you, Mom. I really am sorry for making you suffer." I whispered my lament quietly and quickly as we left the airport.

Bella's muscles were failing her and my concern was raging. I was aware of the effects of sleep deprivation, and wondered if she'd already begun hallucinating.

When we reached the valet, a familiar and tangy thought struck me like a slap in the face.

Oh thank God! Edward, I'm so sorry. Please… I am SO sorry.

I wasn't sure if I was prepared to deal with Rosalie yet. My reaction to hearing her thoughts made me want to sling Bella over my shoulder and run. I knew Rose too well to assume anything. I was quantified the "bad guy" in this whole mess and she was completely embarrassed. She might blame Bella and lash out.

"Don't" Esme urged. "She feels awful."

Rose feels really bad, kid. Don't be too harsh, for the rest of our sakes. She's been impossible to live with for the last couple days.

Emmet looked like he'd had a rough few days.

Hey, what'd ya do to Bella?

Bella was attempting to say something and I had to listen very closely in order to decipher her words. She sounded like she was trying to speak underwater. She'd said something about "fault" and I put the rest of it together myself. She was defending Rosalie. Not her fault? Yes, because that's exactly what Bella would say.

"Let her make amends. We'll ride with Alice and Jasper." Esme released Bella's arm after she was certain I had her.

I faced Rosalie head on, not attempting to hold back my anger.

"Please Edward." Bella had been more coherent this time. She articulated enough I was able to understand not just her words, but also her meaning. She did not want a confrontation, so I would not cause one. I exhaled and maneuvered her limp body into the back of the Mercedes.

I loved Rose and I understood her better than anyone, even Emmett. She hid so many dimensions of herself, wanting people to only see the parts of her she felt were worthy and attractive. But I found Rose to be completely intolerable from time to time. And since my courtship with Bella began, those times became more frequent. Her jealousy overwhelmed her, the outrage she felt that I had not obviously chosen her and now I was wanting Bella. She didn't care that her feelings for me mirrored mine. She had only seethed at the rejection.

I relaxed in her sincere remorse. She had been drowning in her guilt. All other thoughts had been pushed aside.

Bella's head fell limp against me as the vehicle glided forward.

"Edward," Rosalie whispered, her voice stricken with sorrow.

"I know." That was all I could manage for the moment, completely aware that Bella was losing her battle against sleep.

I know you know, but I'm going to say it to your face. I'm going to look you in the eyes and tell you how wrong I was to interfere. I'm willing to wait. What's wrong with Bella?

My eyes never left Bella's.

"Bella?" Rose's hushed voice was tender, so I didn't immediately stop her from addressing the semi-conscious form in my arms. I felt her stir, trying to lift her head, failing. Her response was barely a murmur.

"Yes Rosalie?" Her words blended together, making her sound garbled again.

Rose didn't hesitate, speaking quickly as if something might stop her from getting her entire point across.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."

_Make sure she knows I mean it._

My eyes fell on the lethargic beauty in my arms. I already knew exactly how she'd respond to my sister's pleas for forgiveness.

"Of course, Rosalie." I wondered if I needed to translate. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

I struggled with the possibility that this could be the moment I kissed her lips. I wanted to, immensely.

Emmett seemed amused. "It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," he chaffed. There was a powerful bond between them and only Em was allowed to tease Rose, and get away with it.

Rosalie remained silent, but Bella protested, "I'm conscious." Her voice had slipped under the water again. Relief flooded through me as she closed her eyes and her breathing became deeper. She finally fell asleep.

"Let her sleep." It was not a request.

I held her closely to me, never wanting the moment to end. She was all I wanted, and she was here, in my arms. I leaned down and kissed her hair, not moving again until we were pulling into the gravel in front of her house.

Charlie's house. Chief Swan. Bella's father. Very few things bring fear to a vampire, but this was definitely one.

I wasn't the least bit surprised her father was charging out the door. He looked nearly as exhausted as Bella had in the reception room the previous night. I imagined the ordeal had caused him restless nights. My respect for Chief Swan caused me to want to comfort the man.

Suddenly I wondered if Bella had even told him where she was going before she left. I hadn't gotten any details from Alice regarding Chief Swan. Everything had happened so quickly after his friend's heart attack and then death.

Charlie was having a very bad week, and this wasn't helping.

Bella needed to be in her bed. I lifted her as gently as I could so as not to wake her. I hoped Charlie would see how exhausted she was and allow her to continue sleeping.

Nope. Not even close.

What the hell has he done? Is she… Is she okay?!

"Bella!" His voice was thick with worry, relief, rage directed mostly at me. I realized this was going to be awkward.

His daughter, my love, stirred. I tried to shift her, ever so slightly, to reassure him of his daughter's well being, but also to expose him to the urgency of her remaining dormant.

"Charlie" she whispered. I don't think the sound traveled enough to reach him. I leaned over her face, my lips on her forehead.

I can't believe this. He's back? He's going to rip her heart out. Doesn't he know what she's been through?

That was all it took. Every painful realization came at me at once. She hadn't been ill, her palor wasn't some leftover virus she'd suffered. It was the anguish of our separation. I'd caused her so much pain, and now I had to face it.

"Shh. Its okay; you're home and safe. Just sleep." I cradled her firmly next to my chest. I hoped without any real optimism that Charlie would catch on.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here," Charlie seethed. I was completely willing to absorb the Chief's entire furor; I only wanted him to deliver it quietly. I carried Bella slowly towards the porch, but the Chief was approaching quickly, his heart rate steadily rising with his temper.

"Stop it, Dad." She managed to pry her eyes open.

Bella's voice sounded hollow and sad. She was trying to lift her head, force her head up.

My patience with Chief Swan was wearing thin, but I kept myself in check.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie's loud voice was harsh and ragged.

"She's just very tired, Charlie. Please, let her rest." I tried to soften my voice, to convey the severity of her condition.

Months! And not even a single phone call. If he thinks I'm going to stand by and let him do this to her all over again…

"Don't tell me what to do! Give her to me. Get your hands off her!" Charlie's eyes were crazed. He was, at the moment, a raving lunatic. His love for his only daughter was forefront in his mind, and I could handle bearing the brunt of his fury. He was dealing with an aftermath that would cause most parents to snap.

In order to calm him, I was willing to release her into his custody, but Bella was clutching my neck, locking her fingers refusing to budge. Charlie was now physically trying to force her out of my arms.

It was quite a scene. I was vaguely aware of Rosalie and Emmett, watching curiously from Carlisle's Mercedes. This was probably the most interaction they'd had with humans since they were human themselves. Their thoughts were almost completely stunned. Emmett felt amused while Rosalie was irritated. Both were wondering how this would work itself out. I was pondering that myself.

"Cut it out, Dad," Bella's voice reminded me of an angry kitten. "Be mad at me." Adorable. She was being protective. I was almost to the porch.

"You bet I will be. Get inside." Tension spiraled out of Charlie in every direction.

"Kay, let me down." Bella wanted to walk the rest of the way. I wondered if she would be able to manage, but I wasn't going to deny her. She managed to take a single step before collapsing, face first, towards the cement.

Even if I hadn't been prepared for it, I would've been able to catch her back into my arms. But I was prepared, so I was able to do it more gingerly.

My eyes locked onto Chief Swans, imploring him to listen to reason. "Just let me get her upstairs. Then I'll leave."

Bella's voice startled me. It was perfectly coherent and full of emotion. It was one emphatic word.

"No."

Suddenly, things became clearer. She was immediately frightened. No, she was horrified! Her entire body tensed in my arms. She thought I was going to leave her again? She thought I was capable of blasphemy, twice.

I almost laughed.

I did not want her to feel any ounce of fear. I considered vowing to her then and there I would never, ever leave her again. I wanted to tell her how devoted I was to being in her presence for the rest of her life. I wanted her to understand. Leaving would never again be possible.

Now was not a good time for such a declaration. Chief Swan was practically foaming at the mouth.

I leaned into her, speaking clearly but too low for Charlie's ears. "I won't be far."

I said the words with an intensity that she would believe. That would have to do. For now. I entered the house more quickly than I probably should have, leaving Charlie in a stupor, still on the sidewalk. Out of Charlie's view I ascended the stairs with two bounds. I lowered the now unconscious Bella onto her bed. After untangling her fingers from my clothing and kissing each one earnestly, I took a step back and admired her, aware that Charlie was already entering the house.

She was marvelous. I was finally complete again. I love you. Bella.

Bella. I love you

I breathed in the glorious scent of her room.

Then, I turned to face her father's wrath, completely ecstatic.


End file.
